


Life is Erotic

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Multi, Nudity, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Nudity, Pictures, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Weirdness, foot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct sequel to my previous fanfic, Life is Perfect.</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6681673</p>
<p>Max and Chloe awake after their first night together, ready to start their lives anew in this perfect timeline.  But is it perfect?  What else has changed in this alternate reality?  Max and Chloe aim to find out...and discover things have changed in ways they never would have expected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681673) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 



[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

A great big thanks to the following artists for donating their work to this story.

Please follow and support them!

<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>

<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>

<http://videogame-fantasies.tumblr.com/>

** Life is Erotic – Part 1 **

_*sigh*_

Max Caulfield sighed contently as she felt the warm morning light shine on her face. She kept her eyes closed and savored an incredible feeling of serenity and happiness the likes of which she has never felt before in her life. Slowly her groggy mind pieced together the events of the previous day which only served to widen her smile.

Max’s horrific nightmares had come to fruition. The massive tornado, conjured from using her Rewind powers, was bearing down on Arcadia Bay. And the only way to save the town seemed to be to go back in time and let Chloe Price, her best friend and love of her life, die at the hands of Nathan Prescott. It all started when Max saved her life using her power. Letting Chloe die would potentially undo all her subsequent time manipulations, thus ending the storm before it began. In theory, anyway. In hindsight there was no guarantee letting Chloe die would prevent the storm. Everything was based on supposition up to that point. Fortunately Max did not need to find out. For she found an alternative.

With all her might Max pushed her powers to a whole new level. She did more that rewind time. She rewrote it completely. She rewrote time so that both Chloe Price and her late friend Rachel Amber were alive, their killers Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson were in jail and best of all the storm never happened. All the horrible things Max and Chloe had endured were utterly erased. Only the two of them could remember, thanks to Chloe grabbing Max’s wrist right before the Rewrite began. Though the memories would still haunt them both, they could now move on to a happier future. Together. 

Life…was perfect. 

Max opened her eyes. She was lying naked on the floor of her dorm room at Blackwell Academy. She looked down and smiled at the arm draped across her chest. She looked over and saw the sleeping face of Chloe Price right next to her. 

[http://videogame-fantasies.tumblr.com/] 

Chloe was also naked, the two of them having spent the entire night making love to celebrate this new reality. Their adventure served to bring them both together in a way neither of them expected. Despite how traumatizing it all was, Max would gladly go through it again if it meant being with Chloe. 

[http://videogame-fantasies.tumblr.com/]

Trying not to wake Chloe, Max rolled over so they’d be face to face and gently placed her hand on Chloe’s cheek. It wasn’t until now that Max realized just how cute Chloe was when she was sleeping. Despite her best attempt to hold it in, Max felt tears welling up in her eyes again. 

**Max, thinking:** “It wasn’t a dream…it was all real…”

In truth, part of her was afraid she’d wake up to find that Chloe and everything else was all a dream. Feeling Chloe next to her proved it was anything but. 

Chloe began to stir. Slowly she slid her hand up Max’s arm until it squeezed hers as it touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into Max’s. She blinked several times to shake the sleep out of them and grinned.

**Chloe:** “Now don’t you go crying on me again, Caulfield.” 

Max laughed. She wiped her eyes and kissed Chloe on the lips. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max’s neck and held her close as she stuck her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other and Max pressed her knee against Chloe’s pussy. Both of them giggled at that. They contemplated going one more round before getting up. But not yet. 

After they finished their kiss, Chloe got up and stretched. 

**Chloe:** “Oof! Next time, let’s not miss the bed so much, kay? My back is really stiff from sleeping on the floor.”

Max sat up and giggled at her. 

**Max:** “Are you sure it was _just_ from sleeping on the floor?”

She winked at her. Chloe laughed. 

While Chloe hunted around the room for her clothes, Max climbed onto her bed and sat down. She felt a little stiff too, but wasn’t about to tell Chloe that. Chloe went to work getting dressed, saying she really needed to check in at home. Her mother and stepfather, who Max was pleased to hear Chloe address as just “David” this time, would be wondering where she. Plus she wanted to get a better idea as to what else might have changed in this timeline. Chloe “woke up” as she was driving to see Max. She hadn’t had the chance yet to speak to the Joyce and David of this timeline. She needed to get to that. But she promised to get in touch with her as soon as she could! Nothing was going to keep Max Caulfield and Chloe Price apart for long.

As she slipped her jacket on, Chloe reached for her phone and the electric toothbrush they used last night. Max didn’t question it much at the time but now she was getting suspicious.

**Max:** “Chloe…just where did you get that toothbrush from?”

Chloe turned and grinned deviously at her.

**Chloe:** “…You sure you wanna know?”

They both laughed and Max shook her head. Chloe finished putting on her jacket and as she put on her beanie she asked, still grinning…

**Chloe:** “By the way, you aren’t friends with that bitch Victoria across the hall, are you?”

They both laughed again. Now fully dressed, and Max still naked, they kissed each other goodbye and Chloe hurried from the room. Max collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a big smile. Everything was so perfect now she didn’t know how to begin describing it! She was eager to see what the future had in store for them. 

**Max:** “Wowser…” 

Max lay there for a while pondering things. In time her thoughts also turned to the differences in this timeline. She knew the really big things but what about the small things? Chloe was right to talk to Joyce and David as soon as possible. Max realized she needed to do the same. Maybe a quick call to her parents and conversations with her classmates to get the lay of the land. If they were going to live in this timeline, they needed to know what the hell was going on! 

She threw on some clothes and grabbed her shower supplies. When she stepped outside the first thing she saw, unfortunately, was Victoria. She had her door open and she was standing in her room talking to Courtney and Taylor. Max didn’t know what they were chatting about but she could swear she heard Victoria mention her toothbrush, prompting a grin from Max. But as soon as she stepped outside they all stopped talking and looked at her. All three had these odd grins on their faces that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Victoria eyed the shower supplies in Max’s hands. 

**Victoria:** “The Selfie-Ho of Blackwell going to wash the sin off?”

Courtney and Taylor both laughed at this. Max was a bit confused.

**Max:** “What are you talking about?”

Victoria rolled her eyes. 

**Victoria:** “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the walls of this dorm aren’t that thick. And you weren’t as quiet last night as you think.”

Max blushed from embarrassment. 

**Max, thinking:** “Damn it! I thought we were keeping it down…”

Not waiting for anymore humiliation from Victoria, she hurried down the hall to the showers. 

**Victoria, teasingly:** “Catch you later, Max!”

Their laughter followed her down the hall. She sharply turned the corner and ducked into the shower room, almost bumping into Kate when she did.

**Kate:** “Max!” 

**Max:** “Oh! Oh, Kate! I’m sorry. I was kind of spaced out.” 

Kate smiled at her. And it was the happy smile of the Kate Marsh Max used to know, before she got drugged, kidnapped and humiliated in the original timeline. Though Nathan still tried to drug her in this timeline, the attempt failed and led to his arrest. Kate was never dosed. She was never videotaped and humiliated in front of the whole school. And best of all she never attempted suicide. She was still the sweet and loving Kate Max first met. 

**Kate:** “Are you doing alright, Max?”

Max gently nodded. 

**Max:** “Yeah…”

She waited for Kate to say something about last night. She was just down the hall from her. If Victoria heard the two of them having sex, Kate very likely heard it too. Because of her abstinence program and her faith, Max expected her to be at least a little judgmental about her relationship with Chloe. But Kate said nothing about it. She started chatting with Max about their next tea session and acted like she didn’t know what happened at all. Maybe Kate was a sound sleeper? 

**Kate:** “Why don’t you come by my room later? We can hang out like we have been and go over the details.”

Max smiled.

**Max:** “That’d be great, Kate. Thanks.”

Kate left and Max approached one of the showers. She paused for a moment as something Kate said rang in her ears. “Hang out like we have been”? What did that mean? Max seldom went into Kate’s room in the original timeline. Did she do so a lot here? Did they do anything special when they were together? Max was beginning to suspect she found her first difference. She would find out the details eventually. She just hoped that she wouldn’t say or do anything to hurt or embarrass Kate before she did. 

In the shower room, Max undressed and turned on the water. She stepped inside and let the warm water run down her body. This shower took a little longer than she planned. Her mind kept drifting off, mostly into fantasies of what it would be like to shower with Chloe. More than once as she spread the soap suds over her body Max found her hand rubbing against her pussy. 

Later she stepped out of the shower room dressed and refreshed, ready to start a new day in her new life! But as she turned the corner to head back to her room, she heard a voice call out to her. 

**Dana:** “Max! There you are! Can you come here a sec?”

Max turned and saw Dana poking her head out of her room, waving for Max to come over. Curious, Max followed. 

Dana ducked back into her room as Max approached. Max entered and looked around the room. Dana’s Halloween spirit was second to none. She already had lots of decorations scattered all over with boxes containing even more decorations and masks sitting in the middle. Dana and Juliet were both standing by the boxes, sifting through them. 

**Max:** “So what did you…need…”

Max blushed when she took a good look at Dana and Juliet. They were…naked. Well, almost. Juliet was naked save for her necklace and a skull mask. Dana was wearing panties and nothing else. Other than that, they were completely nude. Both of them had their breasts on full display and made no attempt to hide them. The old Max might have turned away but Max the lesbian couldn’t take her eyes off them. They were bigger! Certainly much bigger than hers. Especially Dana’s. Max began to feel a little self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest as though to hide her small bust size. Neither women seemed to take notice.

**Juliet, cheerfully:** “Good morning, Max!”

Juliet was surprisingly cheerful this morning, her voice slightly muffled behind her mask. Max said nothing as she struggled not to stare at her bare breasts. Juliet didn’t seem to mind or notice. Dana was busy sifting through one of the boxes, pulling out different masks as though to find the right one. 

**Max:** “So, um…what did you need?”

She tried to stay as calm and casual as Dana and Juliet were. Wasn’t easy. They were being surprisingly nonchalant about their nudity. Juliet lifted her mask and smiled at her.

**Juliet:** “You said to let you know when we were going to be trying on Halloween costumes. You said you wanted to borrow one of Dana’s masks and a costume?”

**Dana:** “I’ve got plenty!”

Dana straightened up and smiled, holding up a hockey mask with fake bloodstains and a plastic clown face mask. Max couldn’t help but chuckle. She obviously didn’t remember making this request but she went along with it. She smiled and thanked Dana for remembering. Dana smiled back.

**Dana:** “No problem at all. Now let’s try on your outfit!”

She put on the hockey mask and pulled a small box out from under the table. She opened it up and handed it to Max. Her eyes widened when she saw the contents.

**Max:** “You want me to wear…this?!”

**Dana:** “What’s the matter? It’s the dress you picked out!”

Max let out a soft sigh. Seems her Alt Self before she arrived had developed slightly…bolder tastes than she had. Max reluctantly took the box. Dana insisted she try it on right away. As in change in that very room. Max blushed. Dana and Juliet were both still nude and watching her. The thought they might still be watching her while she changed made her face burn. But she didn’t want to be rude so she obliged. 

She turned away and changed as swiftly as she could. She pulled off her t-shirt and shorts and quickly slipped on the costume. It consisted of a black lace bra and a short red dress. The dress was open in the front and showed off the bra. The box had a demon mask inside as well which she donned. She was grateful for the mask since it hid her blushing face when she turned to present herself to Dana and Juliet. As she suspected, their eyes were glued to her and she suspected they had not looked away for a second while she changed. 

Dana and Juliet both applauded and whistled like Max had won some big prize. Max hung her head a bit and crossed her arms over her stomach. She hated being the center of attention. 

But then a thought dawned on her, prompting her to quietly laugh at herself. Why was she so nervous? Compared to the nightmare she had endured, a little embarrassment was nothing. Plus, she had nothing to be ashamed of! She wasn’t the shy and nerdy girl she used to be. This was the new and improved, confident Max Caulfield! She had nothing to fear anymore. All was right with the world! She struck a small pose for them, prompting them to applaud even harder. 

**Dana:** “Nice choice, Max!”

**Juliet:** “It suits you!”

Max chuckled and took off the mask. 

**Max:** “Thanks but actually I think this outfit would fit a friend of mine more. Feels more her style. I’ll have to show it to her next time I see her.”

Dana and Juliet both grinned slyly. 

**Dana:** “Would this ‘friend’ happen to be your new girlfriend Chloe?”

Max blushed.

**Max:** “You…know about her?”

**Juliet:** “Max, after last night the whole dorm knows about her!”

**Max:** “Oh God…”

Dana and Juliet both laughed at her embarrassment. Max hid her face in her hands and walked away, standing by Dana’s desk. Dana stopped laughing and gently put her hand on her shoulder. 

**Dana:** “Hey, we’re only teasing. We’re happy for you, Max. We really are.”

**Juliet:** “Yeah! You deserve someone like her.”

Max turned to face them and smiled, her embarrassment diminishing. 

**Max:** “Thanks. You’re both great friends.”

They all smiled. With the sappiness over with, Juliet took off her mask and tossed it aside, declaring that she was no longer satisfied with it. She began riffling through the box again while Max and Dana looked on. Dana lifted up her mask to watch Juliet. Max was so preoccupied she didn’t notice Dana slowly turning her gaze towards her instead. 

[http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/] 

Max smiled contently and thought about everything. This new world would still take some getting used to but Max was sure she could manage. She seemed to be closer friends with people already than she was in the original timeline. And with her newfound confidence she was sure she would make even more friends! Still watching Juliet, Max began chatting with Dana.

**Max:** “I have to admit, I’m really starting to look forward to this party. Normally parties aren’t my thing but I think from now on—“

Max didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Without warning, Dana grabbed her face and turned it towards her. Max caught a glimpse of Dana’s expression. There was a strange mix of determination and longing in her eyes. That was all she saw before Dana leaned in and kissed Max. And it wasn’t a light peck on the lips. It was a full-on, full-tongued impassioned kiss. 

Max stumbled back into Dana’s desk and moaned loudly in confusion. This did not deter Dana as she wrapped her arms around her, moaning erotically as she practically devoured Max’s face. Out of the corner of her eye Max saw Juliet look up at them. But rather than be surprised or anything, Juliet merely grinned and mumbled something before turning back to the box. It was difficult to tell with all the racket they were making but Max swore Juliet’s words were “beat me to it!”

Dana was all over Max. Her tongue swum around inside Max’s mouth while she passionately caressed her back. More than once her hands slid down and squeezed Max’s butt before holding her in a tight embrace again. Max was still so stunned by this sudden turn of events that she barely put up a struggle. Dana was one hell of a kisser! She actually found herself kissing Dana back as she struggled to support herself against the desk. Meanwhile Dana slid her knee up Max’s leg until it was pressed against her pussy. Max felt herself growing a little wet as the knee rubbed against her clit. Dana’s hands slid inside Max’s dress. She could feel them sliding up her stomach to her breasts. She felt them touching the edges of her bra when Max finally snapped to her senses. 

With all her might she pushed Dana away. Dana, stunned, almost fell onto her sofa. Juliet saw this and straightened up, looking between the two of them in confusion.

Max covered her mouth and looked at Dana in horror. Dana straightened up and held up her hands in confusion.

**Dana:** “What?”

**Juliet:** “What’s wrong, Max?”

Max looked at them both. “What’s wrong?” Were they honestly asking that?? Dana was just molesting her and they were acting like nothing was out of the ordinary???

**Dana:** “Did I do something wrong, Max? Max!”

She didn’t answer and bolted to the door. She ducked out of Dana’s room and down the hall. As she ran she faintly heard Dana call out one last time.

**Dana:** “It’s nothing we haven’t done before! Max!”

Max wasn’t sure where she should go. She found herself running back to the shower room. She needed to splash some water on her face. She needed to wake up! Because this had to be a dream! There couldn’t be any other explanation! 

She slammed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom and quickly turned on a sink. She splashed water on her face several times before staring at her dripping reflection in the mirror. 

**Max, thinking:** “Wake up, Max! You have to wake up!”

She stared at her reflection long and hard. But she was not waking up. The reality of the situation was that all of that…actually happened. Dana made a move on her! And it wasn’t something simple or casual! At the rate they were going, if Max had allowed it, they probably would have ended up 69ing on the floor! 

What the hell was going on here?!

So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she did not notice the shower room door open and close. Nor did she notice the three people that entered. Not until they spoke anyway. 

**Victoria:** “Washing up for your next selfie session?”

Courtney and Taylor both laughed. Max frowned without looking at any of them. Victoria was the absolute last person she wanted to see right now. She was going through too much to deal with her bullshit insults. 

**Max:** “Not now, Victoria…”

Victoria was grinning when she first came in but she glared coldly at Max after her last words. She crossed her arms and cocked her hips. 

**Victoria:** “You know how things work around here, Caulfield. I’ll do it whenever I feel like it. And I feel like doing it NOW!”

Max had no idea what she was talking about and didn’t care. She turned on the sink so she could splash some more water. She didn’t notice Victoria jerk her head at Max, silently signaling her minions to make a move. Over the running water she could not hear Courtney and Taylor come alongside her. But she noticed when they grabbed her under arms and pulled her away.

**Max:** “Hey! What are you doing?!”

No one said anything. Instead, Courtney and Taylor proceeded to strip Max. They yanked off her skirt and bra and pulled down her panties. They tossed her clothes aside and forced her to the floor. They grabbed her arms and held them behind her back and grabbed her legs, holding them so her feet were above her head. They leaned Max against the back wall and held her there, her naked body on full display for Victoria who licked her lips lecherously. 

**Max:** “Holy shit! You too?!”

Max understood what was happening now. Victoria wanted to fuck her! Just like Dana did! Only she had a feeling Victoria wasn’t going to back off so easily! 

Victoria gave her a quizzical look but shrugged it off. Without a word, she started to strip. She removed her cashmere sweater and unbuttoned her blouse. She unhooked her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She struck a pose for Max in her lacey underwear and winked at Max. 

**Courtney:** “Beautiful…”

**Taylor:** “So beautiful…”

Max couldn’t help but roll her eyes at those two. How much under Victoria’s thumb could they get?! Speaking of whom, Victoria removed her bra and panties and finally stood naked in front of Max, her arms crossed and smiling evilly. 

Slowly she approached her prisoner, her footsteps splashing water. She towered over Max and glared down at her. Max gulped nervously. What was she going to do?! Victoria lifted up her foot and touched her big toe against Max’s clit. Max moaned as she tried not to feel aroused by the touch. But Victoria did not make it easy as she ran her toe up and down her pussy. 

**Victoria:** “Like it? Dirty slut like it?”

Max said nothing and only glared at her. She wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of an answer! And she certainly wasn’t about to admit that it actually _did_ like it a little…

Her silence only aggravated Victoria. She frowned and glared coldly at her. 

**Victoria:** “Won’t say anything, will you? Well what if I try…THIS!”

She forced her foot into Max’s pussy. First just a few toes and then about half her foot. Max cried out from pain and surprise. Before she could say anything Victoria proceeded to foot-fuck her, sliding her foot in and out of her pussy. Max struggled to break free but the minions had too tight of a grip on her. There was no escape for Max! But after a while she began to wonder if she really even wanted to. Once the initial pain had passed, this felt pretty good! She hated Victoria using her as a plaything but her foot sex skill wasn’t bad! 

Victoria grinned as she spied Max blushing. She knew that despite her resistance and protests, she was enjoying this. 

**Victoria:** “I know you’re having fun, slut. But don’t get too comfortable! I’ve only just begun!” 

She withdrew her foot and Max looked up at her. Victoria’s expression was one of pure lustful evil as she bent down, hands reaching out to grab her…

***SLAM!***

**Kate:** “What’s going on here?!”

The shower room door swung open and there stood Kate, looking at them all in shock and horror. When she saw they had Max in their clutches, her shock and horror became anger and determination. 

**Kate:** “Victoria! You let Max go! Right now!”

Victoria straightened up and put her hands on her hips, turning her head to look at Kate. 

**Victoria:** “We’re just having a little fun! Max is even enjoying it! Isn’t that right, Caulfield?”

Though there was some truth in her words, Max _really_ wanted to get out of there!

**Max:** “Kate! Help me! Help me!”

Victoria rolled her eyes at Max’s rebellion. Kate repeated her command to release Max and to Max’s surprise, they acquiesced. Victoria made a hand signal and Courtney and Taylor let her go. As soon as her hands and legs were free she quickly crawled away from them towards the showers. Kate met her halfway, bending down and hugging her. Victoria didn’t say another word and instead strolled right out, still completely nude. Courtney and Taylor followed with Courtney pausing briefly to pick up Victoria’s clothes. 

As soon as they were gone Max wrapped her arms around Kate. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she thanked Kate profusely for her rescue. 

**Max:** “I guess this makes us even…”

She was of course referring to when she saved Kate from suicide in the previous timeline. Kate had no idea what she was talking about but Max waved it off. She needed to go back to her room to calm down. Kate stayed to help her along. So flustered was Max that she completely forgot her clothes, leaving them on the shower room floor and walking nude back to her room.

While they walked Kate couldn’t help but shake her head at what transpired.

**Kate:** “I can’t believe they were doing that again.”

Max jerked her head to look at Kate. 

**Max:** “Again? They’ve done that to me _before?!_ ”

Kate gave her a strange look. 

**Kate:** “Well yeah! They’ve been making at least one attempt a week. They cornered you two days ago and dragged you into Victoria’s room. They molested you for three hours so I thought they had their fill for the week. But Victoria’s lust has been growing lately. I guess Courtney and Taylor aren’t stimulating her like they used to.” 

Max couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Three hours? Once a week?! Victoria and her minions?!? And Kate was being very matter-of-fact about it all! 

**Max, thinking:** “What kind of freakish timeline have I ended up in?!?”

They entered Max’s room and Max collapsed on her sofa. She laid down and covered her face with her hands. Kate closed the door behind them and stood there watching her friend, deeply concerned about her. Max was clearly upset and Kate really wanted to help her. She wondered what she could do…

Max paid no attention to Kate at all. She heard Kate moving around and doing something but couldn’t spare the thought or energy to look or wonder. She was too busy trying to sort everything out. 

At first this new timeline seemed absolutely perfect. Nathan and Jefferson were in jail. Chloe, Kate and even Rachel were all alive and well. The tornado never came to be so Arcadia Bay was in no danger. But that was all yesterday. Today things took a drastic turn. Dana tried to fuck her with Juliet acting like it was perfectly normal. Victoria and her minions cornered and fucked her and apparently have been trying to do this every week for months! 

Max rewrote time to save Chloe. She thought she only rewrote things relating to Chloe. But did she do more? Did she somehow cause these bizarre changes too? What was happening?!

**Max:** “Kate…”

She started to speak. She needed answers. She needed to open up to somebody in order to get them. Kate would probably think she had gone insane but she was the one person besides Chloe she felt like she could trust. The one person she felt safe around. The one person she knew wouldn’t—

**Max:** “WA-HA!”

Max had been lying with one foot on the couch and the other draped over the side. Her pussy was exposed but with Kate the only other person in the room she thought she had no reason to guard it. She thought wrong. 

Suddenly Max felt a wet tongue against her pussy. She bolted up and her jaw dropped when she saw Kate, nude and kneeling in front of the sofa as she licked Max’s pussy.

**Max:** “KATE?!?”

Kate stopped licking for a moment and smiled at her. 

**Kate:** “Just relax, Max. You’ve always found my pussy-licking very soothing. Just sit back and let me do all the work. I’ll be gentle with you. Just like always…”

She went back to licking her pussy. Max couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t say anything in protest or try to stop her. She plopped back down and let Kate have her way with her. Kate licked away at her pussy, sometimes teasing her clit with her tongue and other times sliding her tongue all the way inside her. She loved Max’s taste. It was making her so wet! She reached back and began fingering her asshole, her favorite spot. 

[http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/]

Max couldn’t help but pant and moan a little bit from her arousal. But surprisingly she also began to feel very calm. All the turmoil in her mind subsided, almost licked away as Kate used her magic tongue on her. Kate was right! Her pussy-licking _was_ very soothing!

Max stared in silence at the ceiling, letting her mind go blank. Life was absolutely perfect yesterday. Today it was perfectly erotic! Part of her began to wonder just _how_ erotic it was. Was everything she had encountered so far today the extent of it?

Or was this just the beginning? 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

A great big thanks to the following artists for donating their work to this story.

Please follow and support them!

<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>

<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>

** Life is Erotic – Part 2 **

Dawn rose on a pleasant October day in Arcadia Bay. Sunlight shimmered across Blackwell Academy this Monday morning as students and teachers began to stir for another day of classes. 

Max Caulfield steadily drifted back from the land of dreams. Her eyes flickered open, unable to keep them shut with the sunlight shining on her face…and the fingers in her pussy. 

**Dana:** “Mmmmm…”

**Juliet:** “Oh Max…”

Juliet, her top pulled down to expose her breasts, leaned in and kissed Max’s forehead to quietly wish her good morning. Dana looked over at her friend and smiled at her while she stuck her fingers deeper inside Max, the squishing sounds she was making mixing with the soft chirping of birds outside. Max could only moan as these two horny lesbians continued to have their way with her. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Max did not sleep alone last night. Or the night before that either. 

Saturday did not end with just some pussy-licking from Kate. The two of them ended up having sex the rest of the day, barely stopping even to eat. Fortunately Max had a large stash of snacks in her room now. According to Kate, it was her Emergency Sex Snack Pack. Apparently Max’s alternate self, the one in control before she took over to this timeline, was very well prepared when it came to sex. The sex ended around sunset when Max finally passed out from exhaustion. Kate smiled as she made sure her friend was nice and comfy in her bed before departing, forgetting to close the door the entire way…

After a while Max began to stir, an odd feeling of serenity overwhelming her. All the shock and trauma she experienced just melted away. When she opened her eyes she realized why she felt so calm. She wasn’t alone. Chloe had snuck into her room, standing by the door and smiling warmly at Max. She was wearing her jacket but no pants, only her black panties. Still smiling at Max, she opened her jacket to reveal she wasn’t wearing a shirt either. 

[<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>]

Max smiled back. No words were necessary. She knew why Chloe was there. She knew what she wanted. It was what she wanted too. She motioned for Chloe to join her on the bed. She blinked and all of Chloe’s remaining clothes seemed to vanish. Chloe crawled on top of her and kissed her, pressing her soft chest against hers. She moaned as she sensually caressed her love, making Max’s whole body tingle with excitement. 

When they stopped kissing Chloe reared up, placing her hands on her hips and smiling at Max. She smiled back, wondering what her girlfriend was going to do next. As though in response to her thoughts, Chloe looked down. Max followed her gaze and gasped when she saw Chloe was wearing a strap-on. When did she put that on?! 

She took Max’s legs and raised them up so her pussy would be fully exposed. With a wink, Chloe pressed the tip of the dildo against her pussy and slid it all the way in. Max screamed with delight and screamed louder as Chloe began to move, holding Max’s legs up while thrusting the strap-on in and out of her. 

Max’s mind became a vortex of ecstasy. Everything became a blur as Chloe continued to fuck her with the strap-on, often with them changing positions with Max having no clue how it happened. One moment they were fucking on the bed. Next thing Max knew, she was bent over her sofa while Chloe pounded her from behind. 

[<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>]

Then all of a sudden the strap-on was gone, replaced by a double-ended dildo as the two fucked ass-to-ass on the floor. Next thing Max knows, they are back on the bed and licking each other in the 69 position. Chloe was on top while Max lay on her bed, her hands on Chloe’s beautiful ass while she licked her delicious pussy. 

**Max, thinking:** “So delicious. So delicious…”

She smiled and let out a contented sigh between licks.

**Max, thinking:** “What a wonderful dream…”

For a dream it was. Chloe was still at her home and Max soon after awoke on a crisp Sunday morning. And discovered her dream wasn’t _entirely_ a dream after all. 

She opened her eyes and froze when she realized…she actually _was_ licking someone’s pussy! 

Just as the sun was coming up, Brooke woke up early to go for an early morning drone flight. But when she walked by Max’s room to shower, she saw the door was open a crack and peeked inside. She saw Max lying nude on her bed…and that’s all she wrote. Brooke jumped inside, stripped and began molesting her in her sleep. This reality clashed with her already aroused subconscious and prompted Max to start fucking Brooke back in her sleep. They were having sex in the 69 position just like in the dream when Max finally awoke. It took her a few moments to process what was happening but when it did, Max screamed and pushed Brooke off the bed. 

**Brooke:** “OW!”

She landed on her butt, rubbing it as she looked up at Max, confused. Max started screaming at her for sneaking into her room to fuck her like that in her sleep. Brooke was even more confused now.

**Brooke:** “You’ve never complained about it in the past! You always leave your door open as an invitation!”

Max really wanted to strangle her Alt Self right now for being such a horny idiot. Brooke got up and made a move to rejoin her on the bed. Max held up her hand to stop her. 

**Max:** “Brooke, no!”

Max couldn’t believe now even Brooke wanted a piece of her! Though she tried to be friends with her, Max always felt some friction with her over her relationship with Warren. Warren definitely had his eye on her but Max never saw him as anything more than a friend. She wasn’t sure if Brooke still held any animosity in this timeline but if she did, it didn’t stop her from wanting to fuck her! 

But enough was enough. She was exhausted from all the sex she had yesterday and through the night. She needed a break. Brooke was profoundly disappointed. 

**Brooke:** “You fucked almost everyone else on this floor yesterday! I want my turn!”

Max gave her a look like she was stupid. She grew angry and snapped at her.

**Max, angrily:** “You want to fuck me? Fuck someone else first! Go fuck Warren if you’re so horny!”

Brooke was a little taken aback by her outburst. But then she grew excited. 

**Brooke:** “So you’ll fuck me if I fuck Warren?!”

Slowly and nervously, Max nodded. 

**Brooke:** “Bye!”

She dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Max jumped up and locked it, pressing her back against it and face-palming in disbelief. 

She hid out in her room for a couple more hours, checking out the window and listening at the door to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was sure no one was around, she quickly got dressed and slipped out. She needed to get out of there. NOW!

Sneaking across campus to the bus stop without being detected wasn’t easy. She didn’t see anyone from her dorm but there were still plenty of students hanging around. Most people either didn’t notice her or ignored her. Every so often someone would spot her. The boys would all give her a brief glance before looking away but the girls…their gaze lingered…

Thankfully she reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. She boarded with three other students, one girl and two boys. The boys sat near the front, the girl near the back and Max in the middle. Max breathed a sigh of relief as the bus drove off. She finally had a little safety. She turned her thoughts to what to do next. She would definitely get something to eat first. She was starving. But after that…

Max pulled out her phone to text Chloe. She wondered if things had been as freaky for her too. Maybe she could meet her at Two Whales Diner? 

While Max was engrossed in her texts, she didn’t notice the red-headed girl from the back of the bus move up the seat behind her. She did not notice the way she eyed the back of her head. But she _did_ notice when the girl leaned in and blew gently in her ear.

Max yelped in shock and bolted up. She spun around and looked in shock at the girl who winked seductively back at her. Max shook her head and retreated further up the bus, taking a seat next to the two boys. The girl looked disappointed but did not press the issue further. The boys watched this exchange but then shrugged and went back to their conversation. Unlike the girl, they made no pass at Max. 

Max got dropped off at the Two Whales Diner and hurried inside. Thankfully there were no women in the diner this time. Not even Joyce was there. She was off bonding with Chloe and David. Max ordered lunch and wolfed it down. Not knowing what the future may hold, she also ordered something to go for her dinner that night. 

Max spent the rest of the day at the lighthouse. She sat on the bench overlooking the town. For the first time that day, she felt at peace. Despite all the insanity that had befallen her, she was happy to see Arcadia Bay intact and so peaceful. So different than how it looked just a couple days ago at this very spot. In that old, awful timeline. And best of all, Chloe was alive. Max pleased herself with these pleasant memories for the next few hours before returning to Blackwell.

Slipping back in undetected was even harder as students returned to their dorms. Everyone had class tomorrow so they needed to go to bed. When she reached her dorm floor, Max ran down the hall, past Dana and Juliet and even Kate to get to her room. She ran inside, slammed the door and locked it. She was finally safe for the evening. 

As if.

After Max turned in, she struggled to get to sleep. Just as she thought she was finally starting to drift off, she heard an odd noise from her door like metal scraping. Suddenly the lock clicked and the door creaked open, allowing Dana and Juliet, both in their night clothes, to slip in. Max opened her eyes just a crack so she could see them but pretended she was asleep. She just wanted to roll over and die when she saw them.

**Max, thinking:** “They picked the lock. They wanted me so bad they PICKED THE FUCKING LOCK!!!” 

She did a mental facepalm. There was just no stopping these horny people! Dana and Juliet crept over and crawled into bed. To Max’s surprise and relief, they did not try to fuck her. Instead they just cuddled up on either side of her. She felt their warm breath on her face and their hands on her stomach and chest. They didn’t try to grope her or stick their hands down her pants. Max sighed. At least that was something. 

Quietly admitting defeat, Max just let them be and tried to drift back off to sleep…

**_Monday morning…_ **

**Juliet:** “See you later, Max!”

**Dana:** “See you tonight!”

Max had awoken earlier to find her pants missing and the two girls molesting her. She was grateful they let her get _some_ sleep before starting on her. Too bad they didn’t stop at simple cuddling. 

After some more light cuddling and fingering, Dana and Juliet left Max alone so they could begin their day. Max immediately locked the door after they were gone so she could have a moment’s peace. She knew that just on the other side of this door were half a dozen horny lesbians all eager for the chance to fuck her. She just had to find a way to get away from them all long enough to find Chloe so they could figure this out. Class could be a safe haven until then…

Normally she would take a shower first thing in the morning but Max knew better than that. She expected her shower to get very crowded if she tried. She didn’t care if she stunk, Max threw on some clothes and ran out of the dorm. She dodged Kate and Stella and caught a glimpse of Victoria on her way out. She didn’t look any of them in the eye and rushed to the main school building. 

Max salvaged a light breakfast from the vending machines and hurried to her photography classroom. She was the first one there and quickly took her seat. After getting out all her school supplies Max rested her head on the desk to ponder things. 

How did all this happen? A question that ceaselessly plagued her mind. But Max had plenty of time to think about it. According to a small note in her journal, her photography class was barely more than a study hall since Jefferson’s arrest. Ms. Grant is subbing but she doesn’t know enough about photography to properly teach it. She usually assigns a chapter or two to read and the rest of the class would pass quietly. Max REALLY needed that quiet right now. 

When she heard the door open she looked up. Thankfully it was just Daniel. He smiled and greeted Max and sat in his spot without another word. Hayden showed up next and sat down without acknowledging anyone. The clock ticked closer to class time and Max heard more activity out in the hall. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she watched Daniel and Hayden. Neither of them paid much attention to Max or were making a move on her. Whatever was going on in this timeline, it seemed to only be effecting women. 

Speaking of, the first two of Max’s female classmates arrived. Victoria and Taylor, the last two Max wanted to see. And they were both dressed very strangely. They wore black rain coats and high heels that clicked against the ground as they walked. Max had a very bad feeling about this as they approached their seats. This was confirmed when they removed the jackets and revealed they were completely nude underneath. She heard Hayden say “Hot damn!” when they sat down. Daniel said nothing but couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Max could only shake her head in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening! In the middle of class?!

Victoria and Taylor both gave Max smiles that sent chills down her spine. She looked away and pretended to read her textbook. Maybe if she ignored them all this erotic nightmare would end.

Fat chance.

Kate came in next. Max again had a bad feeling as Kate was dressed in a winter coat and sneakers. When she got to her chair she looked at Max, blushed and removed her coat. She then sat her nude ass down and pulled out her school supplies. 

Now Max hadn’t seen Alyssa or Stella lately. Someone mentioned Alyssa was sick and Stella studying hard in her room. Stella walked in dressed perfectly normally. For a moment Max hoped that maybe she would be the only normal person in this class. But those hopes fell when she reached her seat and undressed. 

Max banged her head on the table. So much for class being a safe haven. She was now sitting in a classroom with four nude women, all no doubt waiting for the right time to fuck her. This was going to be a LONG day…

The bell rang. Moments later Ms. Grant entered the room. Max was hesitant at first to look at her, quietly praying that she wasn’t nude too. Thankfully she wasn’t. She was dressed normally and made no attempt to strip. But she didn’t seem fazed by the other girls being nude. She stepped to the front of the class and prepared her books and teaching materials. She thanked everyone for their patience as the school struggled to find a new photography teacher. Her voice trailed off when she took her first real look around the classroom. Max prayed she would say something and force the other girls to put their clothes back on. Ms. Grant grinned and shook her head. 

**Ms. Grant:** “Now ladies, I know you’re all eager to fuck Max again today. But don’t forget that this is still a _school_ , not a brothel. Please focus on your studies at least a _little bit_ today.” 

Max wanted to take the heaviest thing she could find and hit herself over the head with it with the hopes of knocking herself out. Even the TEACHERS were unfazed by this crazy behavior!

**Max, thinking:** “WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?!?”

Class began with Ms. Grant lecturing from the textbook. Overall it was very boring. She was a good science teacher but she was out of her element here. No one in class paid any attention to her. Especially the women. 

Daniel worked on a sketch while Hayden did something on his phone. Kate, Victoria, Taylor and Stella all had their eyes on Max. Max didn’t look at any of them, staring at her notepad instead. If they were expecting her to make the first move, she wasn’t going to give it to them. She jumped slightly when she heard Victoria scoot her chair back. She looked away as she heard the approaching clicks of her high heels. And she closed her eyes when she heard Victoria climb onto her table. Eventually Max let out a defeated sigh and opened her eyes. 

Victoria lay seductively on her side, facing Max and resting her head on her palm. She stared at Max with an equally seductive smiling on her face, running her hand up and down her thigh to entice Max. Max sighed again.

**Max:** “You’re not going to give up until I fuck you, are you? Same with all of you?”

Victoria and the other ladies all nodded their heads. Max nodded too and sighed one more time.

**Max:** “Let’s get it over with…”

She got up and took off her clothes. She spread her arms and said, “Do what you want with me.” Such a lecherous smile appeared on Victoria’s face. With a snap of her fingers Taylor was at her side. She had a smile to match Victoria’s and it only grew wider as she held up two strap-ons. 

**Max, thinking:** “Where was she hiding those?”

Max shrugged it off. She waited for Vic and Taylor to put them on and for direction on what they wanted her to do. Victoria ordered Max onto the table and to “assume the position”. She and Taylor both knelt on the table and took hold of their dildos, waiting for Max to make her move. She had a good feeling as to what the “position” was. She climbed onto the table and stayed on all fours. She turned her a butt to Victoria and her head to Taylor. Without a word she opened her mouth and quietly invited them to begin. They moved into position and did just that. 

Taylor held Max’s head steady and slid the dildo into her gaping mouth-pussy. Max felt the long hard rubber thing go down her throat. She gagged at first because it was so big. Was her Alt-Self able to handle this thing before? It got a little better when Taylor started moving, sliding the dildo in and out of her throat and giving her opportunity to breath. Taylor was very pleased to fuck Max like this but had to admit that Victoria had the best part. Max gagged with the dildo in her throat and then gagged and squealed when she felt another in her pussy. Victoria wasted no time and no strength, holding Max’s ass firmly in place and pounding her with all the ferocity she could muster. 

Ms. Grant continued her lecture. Occasionally her voice would be drowned out by the slapping of Victoria’s groin against Max’s ass and the lustful moaning and panting of all three women. When this happened, she would only look up at them, shake her head and go back to her lecture. Don’t know why she bothered. No one was listening. The boys were all very hard now. You could tell they really wanted to start masturbating. For some reason, they did not. But Stella and Kate on the other hand did. They turned their chairs to face Max and spread their legs wide. Stella fingered her pussy while squeezing one of her tits. Kate furiously massaged her pussy and clit with both hands, panting uncontrollably and unable to take her eyes off Max. Both of them masturbating seemed to excite Victoria, prompting her to fuck Max even harder, if possible. 

Max barely registered any of it. Ms. Grants dismissive attitude made it clear that there would be no safe haven for her from the insatiable lust of her female classmates. You could say something broke in her mind and she gave up. She didn’t have her Rewind power anymore. She had to learn to accept things now as they happened. Victoria and the others wanting to fuck her all the time seemed destined to happen one way or another. Why bother fighting it? Especially when it felt this GOOD!

It took a long time for Max to admit it but she was really starting to enjoy this. As frustrating and confusing as everything had been, the sex had been incredible. The sex right now was oddly appealing too. Being completely at the mercy of Victoria and Taylor…with so many other people watching…made her horny in ways she never thought would happen. So horny that it didn’t take her long to cum. 

Victoria and Taylor stopped fucking her after she came but did not remove the dildos. Max didn’t move and simply enjoyed the after-sensation of her orgasm. This was cut short when Victoria spanked her. 

**Victoria:** “Naughty Max! Cumming before the rest of us!” 

She looked around at Kate and Stella and smiled. 

**Victoria:** “As punishment, I think you should pleasure us ALL!”

Max didn’t resist as they forced her into position. They put her on her back with her head dangling over the edge of the table. Hanging upside down she could see Victoria’s strap-on right in front of her. Victoria signaled for Stella and Kate to join them. They eagerly jumped up and ran to the table, climbing on top of it and positioning themselves alongside Max. Taylor stayed on the table and spread open Max’s legs. It was _her_ turn to have a go at Max’s pussy! She slid her dildo inside her. Max cried out in delight and Victoria took this opportunity to stick her own dildo into her mouth. Her dildo tasted very different than Taylor’s. It was very sweet. Maybe because it was still coated in Max’s own cum? It tasted good! 

While these two worked her over like this, Kate and Stella took her hands and put them between their legs. Max took the hint and began fingering them. 

**Stella:** “YES!”

**Kate:** “Oh Max! Finger me there! Just like that!”

She rubbed their pussies and stuck in as many fingers as she could as deep as she could, soaking her hands and the table. 

The rest of the class was a complete blur. At one point Max thinks she passed out because when she finally came around the classroom was empty, save for Ms. Grant. She smiled at Max but didn’t say a word as Max stirred and got up. This was the only class she had today. Chloe was supposed to meet her afterwards. 

Chloe.

Her sweet Chloe…

The one person she could feel safe around. Sure, Chloe would want to fuck her too. But she probably wouldn’t be as relentless about it as everybody else. 

As Max tried to leave, Ms. Grant stopped her. She slowly strolled back to the teacher’s desk where Ms. Grant was waiting with a stern expression. A lecture was incoming. 

**Ms. Grant:** “Now Max, I have to admit that I’m a bit worried about you. I don’t think you’re taking your lessons as seriously as you used to.” 

**Max, mumbling:** “Gee, I wonder why?”

She mumbled that without thinking, rolling her eyes. Ms. Grant gave her a stern look but continued. 

**Ms. Grant:** “Sex is a beautiful thing, I know. But there are times you need to put it aside and focus on your studies. You—“

Max cut her off. She needed to clarify some things about this weird timeline and this was as good of an opportunity as any. 

**Max:** “So if I were to find a way to have sex without it interfering with my studies, you’d be OK with that?”

Ms. Grant nodded and said yes, she would. 

**Max:** “Even if that sex happened in the middle of class like just now?”

She nodded again. Max threw her arms up in frustration. 

**Max:** “WHY are you okay with it?! I mean, we’re having SEX in PUBLIC right here in a CLASSROOM!! WHAT GIVES?!”

Ms. Grant was taken aback by Max’s outburst. But she waited for Max to calm down before answering. 

**Ms. Grant:** “I’m not sure what you’re so upset about, Max. Sex between two or more young ladies is a perfectly normal event. It happens all the time. If you weren’t my students I would have joined you. Seeing your young, nubile bodies intertwined like that made me wetter than I have been in years. But I have duties and obligations as a teacher. No sex with students. But of course if you’d like, it could be a different story after you graduate…”

She gave Max a wink. Max gave her a look like she had been smacked in the face. Putting aside the fact that even Ms. Grant wanted to have sex with them, she was saying sex was happening all the time?! 

**Max:** “So you’re saying I can fuck any girl in this school at any time I want and no one will raise a fuss?”

**Ms. Grant:** “That’s what I’m saying. I don’t know why you’re so confused about this, Max. You were the first one to host an orgy when the school year began. Things got so loud you had the entire campus turned on.”

Max scoffed in disbelief. She really had a hard time picturing herself arranging an orgy like that. But then again, this world was radically different. Much like the original Alt Timeline she explored where Chloe was paralyzed. Her personality was clearly different there. Maybe it was the same here? 

**Max:** “Did the boys come up and join us, by any chance?”

**Ms. Grant:** “No. Sex between male and female students is forbidden on campus.”

Max blinked. 

**Max:** “Wait a second. You’re saying that two girls can fuck at any time…but not a boy and a girl? Lesbian sex is fine but straight sex is off limits?”

Ms. Grant nodded. 

**Ms. Grant:** “That’s the rule. A young man and woman falling in love is also beautiful but can lead to some poor decisions. Pregnancy, for example. We encourage students to hold off on that until they are older. Not everyone listens, of course. Samuel caught Brook and Warren having sex behind the Boys Dorm yesterday. I had to discipline them both.”

Max opened her mouth to say something more but Ms. Grant held up her hand to silence her. 

**Ms. Grant:** “Back to my original point. You need to focus on your schoolwork more. I know it’s not easy. You’re Max-Fucking-Caulfield, after all. And with your new girlfriend I’m sure abstinence and moderation are that much more difficult. But please think about what I said.” 

With those last words, Ms. Grant left the classroom. Max watched her go, something she said going off in her head like a bell. 

_”You’re Max-Fucking-Caulfield, after all.”_

Why did she call her that? Was that a new nickname she had in this timeline? Why did it…?

Max placed her hand over her mouth in shock. A sudden realization dawned on her. It was completely insane. It was beyond belief. But it was the only possible explanation. 

**Max, thinking:** “No way. No fucking WAY! It couldn’t be because of…THAT?!”

She was finally beginning to understand how this new timeline got so messed up. She needed to find Chloe and FAST! As soon as she stepped out into the hall she pulled out her phone and fired Chloe a quick text. Thankfully she responded right away. 

Max burst into the science lab, looking around frantically for Chloe. The room appeared to be empty. Until she heard a beautiful voice drift across the room. 

**Chloe:** “I want to see…”

Max turned her head to the source. Sitting in the corner of the room was Chloe in a partial state of undress. She was shirtless underneath her jacket and wore only a pair of black panties, pulled to the side to reveal her pussy. She was smoking a cigarette and when their eyes met Chloe gave her the finger and grinned.

[<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>]

**Chloe:** “…How long until I can make you cum.”

A silence followed as Max stared dumbfounded at her girlfriend. The silence shattered with Chloe’s laughter at Max’s expression. She put out her cigarette and smiled at her love. 

**Chloe:** “I’m just messing with you. So how was your first weekend in—Max?!”

To Chloe’s surprise, Max made a mad dash for her, her arms spread wide and tears of joy pouring down her face. 

**Max:** “CHLOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

She tackled her girlfriend and almost sent them both tumbling backwards. She sat in Chloe’s lap, grabbed her face and kissed her. She taste like cigarettes but she really didn’t care. Of all the lips she’s tasted this weekend…of all the tongues she had in her mouth…none tasted as good as Chloe’s. 

She stopped kissing her for a brief moment. Chloe looked up at her utterly stunned at her reaction. She was very pleased with it but still stunned. 

**Chloe:** “Damn, Max! It’s only been a couple of—what the?!”

She was cut short as Max removed her jacket and shirt. She ripped off her bra and proceeded to help Chloe get her jacket off as well. Chloe was only joking about having sex in the science lab. Max was not. She thought about protesting but that thought vanished as soon as she felt Max’s chest pressed against hers. Her warm, soft, beautiful boobs pressed against hers as Max wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her again. 

You would think after all the sex she has had recently that Max would be sexually spent. But seeing Chloe again revitalized her. And after this last experience she wanted to fuck her a specific way. When they stopped kissing Max faked a stern expression and looked Chloe right in the eye. 

**Max:** “How _dare_ you make me wait so long to see you again. Do you know how hard it’s been not having you around?!”

She grabbed Chloe’s head to make sure she did not look away. She moved in closer so their noses were practically touching. They could feel each other’s breath on their faces.

**Max:** “You…have been very _naughty_. Naughty girls…need _punishment_ …”

For the past two days Max has felt everything was beyond her control. Everyone else was in charge. When they wanted to fuck her, they did. And on their own terms. She was completely at their mercy. This left Max very frustrated. She needed to take charge herself for a change! Chloe’s eyes were wide with shock over Max’s sudden transformation. She wondered what the hell happened since they last met. 

It was a shocking transformation indeed…but an exciting one. 

Slowly Chloe smiled, her body trembling in anticipation. 

**Chloe:** “Yes…I’ve been naughty.”

**Max:** “How does naughty girl want to be punished?”

Chloe thought on this for a moment but didn’t know what to say. She asked Max what she had in mind. Max grinned evilly and told her to stand up. She did so and Max took her place in the chair. She ordered Chloe to take off her panties and prepare herself for a spanking. 

Chloe’s panties were off in a flash. She draped herself over Max’s lap and looked over her shoulder at her in anticipation. Max gently placed her hand on Chloe’s ass, caressing it. She grinned. Almost a shame to redden up such a beautiful ass, she thought. But she needed to dish out some punishment to someone! She raised her hand and spanked Chloe as hard as she could. 

**Chloe:** “WA-HA!”

It hurt but in a good way. She’s never had a spanking like this before but it was turning her on more than she ever expected. Max spanked her again. And again. Harder and faster. Both of them loved every second of it. At one point Max spanked her so hard the chair scoot and she heard a glass clink. She looked down and saw a test tube that someone dropped lying on the floor by the leg chair. It rolled over here and got knocked around by the chair. Getting an idea, Max picked it up and stuck it in Chloe’s pussy.

**Chloe:** “WHOA! Max! Ha ha!”

Chloe was loving this! Max was making her HER bitch and she couldn’t get enough of it! Definitely a drastic turn from the sex they had just the other night! 

**Max:** “Let me know when you’re going to cum!”

She fucked her harder and faster with the test tube.

**Chloe:** “Not long! I think I’m almost there! I’m gonna cum!”

But just as she was getting close, Max stopped and removed the test tube. Chloe looked at her, disappointed. Max grinned and licked the test tube clean of Chloe’s juices. When finished she tossed it aside. 

**Max:** “You’re not allowed to cum…until you’ve made ME cum!” 

Chloe smiled back. She was sure she could figure out a way to do that…

**_One hour and multiple orgasms later…_ **

Max and Chloe laughed and giggled as they exited the science room, arm in arm and still struggling to get some of their clothes back on straight. The halls were empty with everyone was in class elsewhere or done for the day like Max. They exited the building and stood under the warm sun on this crisp autumn day. Both of them stared up at the cloud-free sky, taking it as a reminder that they were successful in averting the storm. 

This train of thought slowly made the smile disappear from Max’s face. It was time. Time to tell Chloe the truth about what was happening here at Blackwell. She couldn’t keep such a secret from Chloe. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure the other girls would let her. Sooner or later she could picture Chloe bursting into her dorm room to surprise her and find her having a small orgy with Dana, Kate and whoever else. 

Better to tell the truth now.

She tried to segue into it by asking Chloe if she had noticed anything too odd since Friday. 

**Chloe:** “Not a whole lot. I told you how David isn’t that big of a douche here. He and Mom seem really happy. She’s also happy about you and me. Would you believe she actually asked if we had sex the other night?! That really caught me off guard…”

Chloe laughed. Max, not so much. A very disturbing image flashed across her mind. Ms. Grant mentioned she would have liked to join that foursome in her classroom. What other adults would fuck her given the opportunity? She could picture her and Chloe having sex in Chloe’s room. The door would open and in would walk…

Max gave her head a small shake to drive out that mental picture. Chloe noticed this.

**Chloe:** “What’s wrong? You notice some weird stuff too?”

The understatement of the century. 

Max stood face to face with Chloe and took a deep breath. Now was the time.

**Max:** “Chloe…a LOT has changed in this timeline. Changed in ways that boggle the mind. I’m still reeling from it all. And I’m having trouble thinking of a good way of explaining it to you…”

Chloe gently played her hand on Max’s shoulder and gave her an encouraging look.

**Chloe:** “Just spit it out, Max. You can tell me anything.”

Max sighed and continued. 

**Max:** “You see, when I was…rewriting time…I found myself giving ‘mental commands’ to…time or the universe or whatever.”

**Chloe:** “What kind of commands?”

**Max:** “Just how I wanted you alive and the town to be safe. And the universe clearly responded to my command. But it also took something I said a bit too…literally.”

Chloe didn’t say anything but gave her a look that said “Go on”. 

**Max:** “You remember that time you called me a Time Goddess? You remember what else you called me?”

Chloe had to think about this for a moment. 

**Chloe:** “I called you…Max-Fucking-Caulfield?”

**Max:** “Exactly! I called myself that in my mind while I was rewriting time. The universe heard that…and made it real.”

Chloe gave her a perplexed look.

**Chloe:** “What are you saying?”

Max spread her arms wide to present herself to Chloe.

**Max:** “Chloe…you are now looking at the Lesbian Queen of Blackwell Academy. Maybe even all of Arcadia Bay! I am the target of every woman’s lust. Lesbian sex and orgies are a day-to-day fact at Blackwell. And everyone wants a piece of Max-Fucking-Caulfield first and foremost.”

If this situation weren’t so serious Max would have laughed at Chloe’s expression. Her friend was speechless at this revelation until she broke down in laughter. She had to grab Max’s shoulders for support and even then she laughed so hard she fell to her knees. Max let her have her laugh. If the situations were reversed, she’d probably do the same. When Chloe finally stopped laughing she stood up and told her that was a good joke. But Max’s expression stayed serious, prompting Chloe’s smile to disappear.

**Chloe:** “…You _are_ joking…right?”

Instead of answering, Max looked around. A demonstration would do better than words. Her eyes fell on Stella, sitting on the edge of the fountain and going over her notes. 

**Max, thinking:** “She’ll do.”

Max motioned for Chloe to follow and they approached her. Stella looked up when she saw their shadows and smiled when she realized it was Max. 

**Stella:** “Hi Max! That was a fun class. Think maybe we can do it again tonight?”

Chloe kept looking from Stella to Max and back as Max just grinned. 

**Max:** “I’ll do better. I’ll lick your pussy here and now if you’ll strip naked and dance for me.”

Chloe almost broke her neck doing a double-take.

**Chloe:** “MAX?!”

Stella froze for a moment. Chloe thought for sure this girl wouldn’t go through with it. But when Stella jumped up and practically ripped off her clothes she finally believed Max. She watched in shocked silence as Stella danced nude to nonexistent music. Chloe raised a finger and pointed at her, her mouth moving like she was saying something but no sound came out. She looked around the courtyard. Lots of students were hanging around but none were paying any attention to the naked dancing girl. She saw her friend Justin hanging out with his friends nearby. Their eyes met and he waved at her. He had a clear view of Stella but he didn’t acknowledge her in the least before turning back to his friends. Max found Chloe’s reaction very amusing. 

When Stella finished dancing she sat on the edge of the fountain and spread her legs, eager for her reward. But Max had a different plan. She put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and asked if Stella would allow Chloe to lick her instead. Chloe was still pointing and babbling silently but now her finger was pointed at Max. Stella looked disappointed that Max wouldn’t be licking her after all. 

**Stella:** “Well…alright. But only because it’s _you_ asking!” 

She looked at Chloe and spread open her pussy for her. She was already leaking in anticipation. Chloe looked like her brain had short-circuited from everything that was happening. But Max gave her a shove and encouraged her to have at it. When Chloe snapped out of it she was already on her knees, her face a foot away from Stella’s pussy. Chloe never thought she’d want to sample another pussy besides Max’s ever again. But now that she had this eager one right in front of her eyes…

She dove in and began licking. Stella smiled and moaned, leaning back and savoring Chloe’s tongue. Max watched with a grin. It was kind of nice to see Chloe getting in the action. At least she wouldn’t be alone anymore! 

Stella came all over Chloe’s face, prompting her to giggle. She thanked Max for the pussy-licking but reminded her that she owed her now. She gathered up her clothes and her notes and walked off. Chloe stayed on her knees and watched her go, her face still dripping of Stella’s cum and utter disbelief. 

**Max:** “You believe me now, Chloe?” 

Slowly Chloe stood up and turned to face her. She did more than believe her. Some things now made a bit more sense. She mentioned to Max how Joyce had asked if she and Max had sex. Chloe left it at that and didn’t mention to Max how…detailed her mother wanted her answer to be. She probed a bit for specifics but Chloe refused to give it up. Joyce eventually let her be. Chloe finally understood why her mother was so insistent. She stared at Max for the longest time before speaking. 

**Chloe:** “So you’ve been having sex…all weekend…”

Hearing Chloe say it like that, Max felt ashamed. She loved Chloe and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. But now she felt like she had been cheating on her. She didn’t ask for all this sex but it still happened without Chloe’s knowledge or consent. Max hung her head and nodded. 

**Max:** “…Yes…”

**Chloe:** “You’re saying any and every woman wants to fuck you, right?”

Max replied with a nod.

**Chloe:** “And based on what I just saw…they’ll do _anything_ to fuck you…”

Max thought about this for a moment and nodded. That definitely seemed to be the case. 

**Chloe:** “And no one will make a stink about it?”

**Max:** “No one.”

Another long silence followed. Max did not dare even look at Chloe. 

**Chloe:** “Max…do you know what this means?”

Max paused to think about this but couldn’t come up with an answer. She shook her head. 

**Chloe:** “It means…you’ve made for us a FUCKING LESBIAN PLAYGROUND!!!”

Max looked up. Chloe looked utterly ecstatic. She grabbed Max’s hands and started jumping up and down like an excited little girl. 

**Chloe:** “We can have sex with ANY girl we want at ANY time?! Max, that is hella AWESOME!”

Max gave a nervous smile.

**Max:** “I…suppose.”

Chloe laughed hysterically, drawing some weird looks from passersby. 

**Chloe:** “Unbelievable! Even without your Rewind power you are still a Goddess! A Goddess of Lesbian Sex! YOU HAVE THE POWA!” 

She laughed again. Max was still unsure about all this until Chloe began pointing out the possibilities. She pointed out how Stella immediately jumped up and danced for Max. She performed an embarrassing public spectacle with barely any hesitation, all for a promise of sex. If Max could do that with Stella, maybe she could do it with other people? Something dawned on Max and she realized Chloe was right. She told Brooke that she would have sex with her if she fucked Warren first. And according to Ms. Grant, she did. 

A twisted smile crept onto Max’s face. 

She had…the power. Not to rewind time but to command people…through sex. Like a form of erotic mind control. The possibilities…were limitless! 

Chloe saw Max’s smile and beamed at her. They were finally on the same page. 

**Chloe:** “So tell me. Max Caulfield, Lesbian Queen of Blackwell…”

She dropped to her knees as though bowing before royalty.

**Chloe:** “What does her most erotic majesty want to do first with her power?”

Max had a lot of reservations about using her Rewind power, especially by the end of that horrific week. But all the possibilities that were running through her mind…all the different things and _people_ she could do…

She saw no downside whatsoever. No danger. She had no reservations about using her power for their benefit. After the hell they’ve gone through, they’ve earned this. 

She helped Chloe to her feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind her as she headed to the dorm.

**Max:** “Come on. There’s something I would _love_ to do. I’d never get away with it in the old timeline. But now…”

Chloe became giddy seeing the lecherously evil grin on her girlfriend’s face. She didn’t know what she had in mind yet but she knew it was going to be EPIC! 

**Chloe:** “What is it? What are we going to do?!”

**Max:** “I’ll tell you soon. But first…we’re going to need some backup!”

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

A great big thanks to the following artists for donating their work to this story.

Please follow and support them!

<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>

<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>

** Life is Erotic – Part 3 **

Still holding Chloe’s hand, Max guided her girlfriend up the steps to her floor of the Girls Dorm. Max grinned from ear to ear while Chloe struggled not to giggle like a giddy schoolgirl. 

Max had just finished explaining her master plan to Chloe. A little something she has fantasized about doing for a while but now with an erotic twist. There was definitely no way they could get away with it in the original timeline. No way Max Caulfield could do it without getting into a world of trouble. But in this timeline? Max-Fucking-Caulfield was invincible. This lustful world was hers for the taking. Hers and Chloe’s. But they couldn’t carry out this particular plan alone. They would need some backup. And Max knew just where to find it. 

They crept into the dorm hall. With it being the middle of the school day, the hall was empty. This was good because the fewer people around, the better. Max could faintly hear some activity in a couple of the rooms. She was counting on this. Sounded like her backup was here and waiting to be recruited. If only they knew…

They snuck up to the door to Dana’s room. The door was open just a crack and they could hear sounds inside. Max held a finger up to her lips to silence Chloe and they both grinned as they peeked through the crack. 

Dana was in there, sitting on her bed. She was pantless and sticking a dildo in her pussy. Her face was flushed and she grunted softly and repeatedly as she slid the dildo in and out of her soaking wet hole.

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

**Dana, softly:** “More…right there…”

Dana was fantasizing about someone. Max and Chloe glanced at each other. They had a feeling they knew who she was fantasizing about. 

**Max:** “Thinking about me, Dana?”

Dana jumped and almost stuck the entire dildo inside of her in shock as Max swung the door open and stepped inside. After Max’s “unusual” behavior the past couple days, Dana was surprised to see Max present herself like this. But it was a pleasant surprise. 

**Dana:** “You bet I am!”

She pulled out the dildo and gave it a long, seductive lick. She stuck it in her mouth and licked it clean before spreading her legs and offering the dildo to Max. 

**Dana:** “Want to finish what I started?”

Chloe wasn’t sure if she should break down into hysterical laughter or masturbate at this horny cheerleader offering herself like this. Or both. It took all of her willpower not to do either. She stood back and let Max do the talking. It was time to unveil the master plan! 

**Max:** “In a little bit. But first, I have a very important request.”

Dana looked a little disappointed that she wasn’t going to fuck her right away. She closed her legs and sat up, asking her what the request was. Max smiled warmly and assured her that this would be worth her time. If she helped her with this, Max promised her all the sex she could want. This REALLY got Dana’s attention and she begged to know what the request was. Max smiled evilly and explained. 

**Max:** “I need your help…to make Victoria my slave.”

Victoria has always been a bitch. A lot of it was probably to hide her own insecurities but this knowledge didn’t exactly make life easier. In many ways things were worse in this timeline. Though she admittedly enjoyed the sex, Max did not like Victoria making her her bitch. It was time for the tables to turn. It was time for Victoria to get a taste of her own medicine! Max devised the perfect way to do this. But it would require at least four people to start. Dana was number three. Number four would be Juliet. 

Max placed her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and smiled at Dana. 

**Max:** “I’m going to go talk to Juliet. My girlfriend Chloe will start explaining my plan to you.”

She winked at Dana and Chloe. They knew what this meant. As soon as Max was gone, Chloe kicked off her boots and pulled off her pants and panties. Standing in front of the bed, she spread her legs and spread open her pussy. Dana gasped at Chloe’s lovely pussy, eyeing her quivering insides as she grew hornier and hornier. 

**Chloe:** “Lick me, cheerleader. Lick me and I’ll tell you everything. You won’t get a word out of me unless I have a tongue inside me!”

Dana owed Victoria no love or loyalty. She quite enjoyed the idea of giving that bitch a taste of her own medicine. And Max’s offer of sex was just too good to pass up! She bounced off the bed and went down on Chloe, sticking her tongue inside her and swirling it around. Chloe laughed out loud and held Dana’s head against her pussy, ordering this slut to lick up every drop that came out. Dana was happy to oblige.

Just across the hall, Max knocked on Juliet’s door. She heard some faint music and movement inside just prior so she knew she was in there. 

**Max:** “Juliet! You in there? It’s Max. I need to talk to you about something.”

**Juliet:** “Just a minute!”

Max heard a flurry of activity inside. When it died down she heard a soft “Come in” drift through the door. She stepped inside and grinned when she saw Juliet. She was lying on her side on her bed, wearing nothing but her pink skirt and holding one of her legs up high, flashing her naked pussy at Max.

[<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>]

**Juliet:** “What’d you want to talk about, Max? Want to start our evening a little early?”

Max gave a small laugh.

**Max:** “Not quite yet. I want to talk to you about something over in Dana’s room. Come with me and I’ll _definitely_ make it worth your while.”

Without bothering to get dressed Juliet jumped up and followed Max to Dana’s room. Inside they found Chloe and Dana still going at it. Chloe had Dana upside down, her upper back resting on the floor while Chloe had her backside propped up. Her legs were draped forward around her head, giving Chloe free access to her pussy. Chloe licked her and stuck her fingers inside her, so deep that Dana kept squirting like a geyser. This would only make Chloe laugh and lick her more. Dana’s face was red both from her lust and all the blood rushing to it. Her eyes turned to the door when Max and Juliet entered. She smiled at them both.

**Dana:** “Max! It’s brilliant! It’s absolutely—OH! Right there, Chloe! Finger me right there! It’s perfect, Max! The perfect revenge! Victoria will never see it coming! And we’ll have an incredible orgy as a result! AH-HA!”

She squealed again as Chloe stuck her tongue back inside her. Max laughed at her reaction while Juliet kept shooting confused glances at them all.

**Juliet:** “What are you talking about? What about Victoria? What’s going on?”

Max replied by taking off her clothes, standing nude in front of Juliet. She struck a sexy pose and winked seductively at her friend. 

**Max:** “Let’s talk over sex. And I’ll share with you my master plan to get back at Victoria once and for all.” 

A four-way orgy ensued, starting first with some tribbing between Max and Juliet. They sat on the bed and locked legs and rubbed their pussies together furiously. Meanwhile Chloe leaned against a wall while Dana knelt behind her, sticking her dildo into Chloe’s pussy. She couldn’t help but hug Chloe as she did so, pressing her cheek against her bare ass and sometimes kissing it. 

For round 2 they swapped partners, Max getting Dana and Chloe having a go at Juliet. Chloe was not kind to Juliet. She ordered her to sit on the couch and spread her legs, giving Chloe the opportunity to fist her. Juliet cringed and squirmed when she first stuck her fist inside her but it didn’t take her long to adapt to the pain. Soon she was breathing heavily and smiling as Chloe tried to stick her hand as deep inside her as possible. Max was gentler with Dana. She fulfilled her promise and fucked her with the dildo. Max stuck it in her mouth first to wet it down, exciting Dana. Then she stuck it inside her, laying Dana down on the bed while Max rested alongside. She pressed her chest against Dana’s, enjoying the softness of her bosom and quietly wishing she had breasts this big too. Dana’s moans turned Max on so much that she kissed her as she stuck the entire dildo inside. 

Round 3 ended up as a big foursome. Max and Chloe sat on the ground together with Chloe right behind Max. She had her arms wrapped around Max and felt up her tits, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobes. Juliet knelt in front of Max with her ass sticking up the air and her face buried in Max’s pussy. Dana knelt behind Juliet and licked her pussy just as she was doing Max, the dildo still inside her. Both women licked their respective targets with as much vigor as they could muster. Chloe worked just as hard to please her girlfriend. And Max, at the center of it all, was in heaven.

This entire time, between lustful moans and loud orgasms, Max explained her plan to Juliet. Juliet was onboard before she even finished her explanation. Like many, she’s been wanting to get back at Victoria for a while. Victoria would never see Max’s plan coming. It was the perfect trap. 

This was a 3-stage trap as Max explained to them. And from the sounds in the hallway, stage 1 had just arrived. 

Max shushed everyone so she could listen. They heard the stairwell door click shut and two voices chattering softly in the hall. It was Taylor and Courtney, on their way to Victoria’s room to wait for their boss to show up. Max motioned for everyone to disperse and get into position. This was the perfect opportunity to initiate stage 1! They could finish their foursome later. 

Max quickly got up and stepped out into the hall. Courtney and Taylor had already passed Dana’s room and were half way to Victoria’s. But they stopped dead when they heard Max’s voice. 

**Max:** “Good afternoon ladies.”

They spun around and saw Max leaning against the door frame, nude and smiling seductively. Both of them felt their panties become a little wet seeing her like this. They exchanged glances and smiled deviously before addressing her. 

**Taylor:** “Max! Just the girl we’re looking for.”

**Courtney:** “Victoria is on her way. She’ll be looking forward to fucking you again. I think Vic will be _extremely_ pleased if we already have you waiting for her…”

They both advanced on Max with the intent of grabbing her and dragging her back to Victoria’s room. But Max just smiled and held up her hand to stop them. 

**Max:** “There’s no need for that. I’ll come quietly.”

Courtney and Taylor both stopped and looked very surprised. Max never agreed to come willingly before! But before she went with them, she had a request.

**Max:** “Sounds like Victoria will still be a while yet. Why don’t you come into Dana’s room with me and…kill some time?”

Her body blocked their view of the inside of Dana’s room. With those words she stepped aside so they could see. Chloe, Dana and Juliet were all waiting for them. Chloe leaned against the wall and finger-waved at them, winking seductively. Dana sat on her couch with her legs spread, the dildo finally sliding out of her pussy. Juliet was on all fours, her ass pointed at the door. She looked over her shoulder at Courtney and Taylor and gave her ass a little shake to entice them. Courtney and Taylor both gulped as their bodies became very hot. Utterly mesmerized by the orgy that awaited, Victoria’s minions stepped inside the room without a word. Max followed them inside and grinned evilly as she slowly closed the door…

**_Half an hour later…_ **

Victoria stomped up the dorm stairs. She was supposed to meet up with her friends right after class but a teacher delayed her for much longer than she planned. Now very angry, she marched through the dorm to find Courtney and Taylor so they could go on a Max Hunt. 

**Victoria, thinking:** “Ugh! I’m so angry and horny right now! As soon as I find Max I’m going to give it to that whore so hard she won’t be able to sit for a month! Courtney and Taylor better be waiting for me.”

Fuming with frustration, sexual and otherwise, she burst onto her dorm floor and looked around. The hall was completely empty. Not a sound could be heard. Where were those two bitches?! She looked down the hall at the door to her room. It wasn’t latched. Did she forget to lock her room this morning? Could Courtney and Taylor be waiting inside for her? They’d better be. 

She stepped into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. First glance around the room she did not see her friends, angering her. But instead she found…

**Max:** “Hello…Victoria…”

Max was there, sitting nude on her bed. She sat with her back against the wall, her feet propped up on the bed and her body curled up in a sheepish fashion. She looked at Victoria shyly as she entered, her face red and her arms crossed over her chest. Victoria was stunned to see Max waiting for her like this. Were her minions successful in grabbing Max for her already after all? 

But Max had a different tale. Not looking at Victoria, she announced her complete surrender to her. She knew she was coming for her. Day after day she would try. Sooner or later she would succeed. She would capture Max and make her submit to her…

**Max:** “I give up, Victoria. I can’t fight you anymore. I am…yours for the taking. Use me…however…and whenever…you wish…”

Max had to struggle to get those words out. Victoria believed that it was the humiliation that was making her stutter. The humiliation of finally admitting that she, Victoria Chase, was superior. She felt enormous happiness and pride welling up inside her. The most desirable woman at Blackwell was swearing herself to _her!_ This, she thought, was unquestionable proof that she was the uncontested Queen of Blackwell Academy! 

Victoria did not waste any words. She immediately began stripping, stumbling at one point as she tried to take off her shoes and falling over. But she didn’t care. Her eyes still fixed on Max, Victoria continued to strip and pondered what she would do first to her new pet…

[<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>]

Once fully undressed, she crawled onto the bed and forced Max to spread her legs. Max did so but covered her chest and looked away, her face still red from the humiliation. Victoria gazed upon Max like a predator about to feast upon its prey. Her mouth watered as she brought her face closer and closer to Max’s glorious pussy. She giggled softly as she saw Max’s insides quivering. Despite her hesitation, Max was clearly excited for this. 

Max probably expected Victoria to be gentle with her at first. Victoria was feeling a bit sadistic today and decided to crank things up to the max. She grabbed Max around the hips and lifted her up, only then burying her face in her pussy. Max’s upper back was now on the bed, her chest now exposed and looking up in shock at Victoria’s enthusiasm. Victoria licked up her juices like it was the nectar of the gods, pausing only to stick her fingers inside her before going back to licking. A couple times she stopped after fingering to make Max taste her own cum. She held her soaking wet fingers in front of Max’s face and ordered her to lick them. Max obeyed, taking her hand and gently sucking them clean. 

Victoria wanted to lick Max some more but her arms were getting tired. She let Max fall and climbed into bed with her. She spun herself around until her head was positioned over Max’s pussy and her own pussy above Max’s head. 

**Victoria:** “You better lick me good and hard, whore. If you don’t then my minions and I will spank you until you can’t sit down again!”

Max immediately grabbed Victoria’s hips and dove in, sticking her tongue inside her and licking as hard and fast as she could. Victoria did the same, feeling so good that she fell over. This did not stop either of them and they continued to 69 each other on their sides.

[<http://ayatollaofrock.tumblr.com/>]

Victoria breathed in Max’s mesmerizing scent while savoring the delicious cum flowing down her throat. She thought today was going to turn out to be a bad day but now it is becoming the best day of her life! Nothing could spoil her good mood now!

When they finished 69ing, Victoria stood up and ordered Max to put on a show for her. Max obeyed, dropping to the floor and showing her ass to Victoria. 

**Max:** “Do you like my ass? Do you like my sexy ass?”

Victoria gently nodded, smiling evilly. Max gave her ass a small shake and grabbed Victoria’s hairbrush. She held it up for Victoria to see before sticking the handle in her asshole. Victoria made a mental note that she’d probably never use that brush again but it would be worth it to watch Max fuck herself with it. 

Suddenly there was a click as the door opened. Victoria peeked over her shoulder and saw Courtney and Taylor quietly enter the room.

**Victoria:** “About time you sluts got here! Check this out!”

She motioned to Max, showing her off to her minions. She kept her back to them as they silently approached her, not wanting to take her eyes off her new pet for longer than absolutely necessary.

**Victoria:** “Isn’t this great?! Max is mine! The whore came in here by herself and surrendered herself to me! This is becoming the perfect day! Nothing can—MMMPH?!?”

Her victory speech was cut short when Taylor suddenly took a hand towel and wrapped it around Victoria’s mouth like a gag. Meanwhile Courtney tackled her and tied her hands behind her back with a zip tie. They knocked Victoria off her feet and proceeded to drag her from the room, gripping her under her arms and dragging her ass across the carpet. Trying to scream through her gag, she kept shooting looks at her minions an expression mixed of confusion, fear and anger. As they pulled her from the room, Victoria looked to Max for help. But Max made no move to help her. She didn’t even look shocked. She stood up and smiled triumphantly at Victoria as she followed them all back to her room. 

**_Five minutes later…_ **

**Victoria:** “MMMM! MMMPHMMM!!”

Victoria knelt on the floor of Max’s room, still bound and gagged and glaring fiercely up at her captors. All of them. 

Max, Chloe, Dana, Juliet, Courtney and Taylor stood in a half circle around Victoria. All of them were nude and looking down at Victoria the same way she did at Max. Max’s smile was the biggest of them all. 

**Max:** “Take the gag off.”

Chloe did so. As soon as it was gone, Victoria started screaming at them.

**Victoria:** “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?”

Everyone laughed. 

**Max:** “Victoria, you really are an idiot. You haven’t figured it out? If you honestly believe that I was surrendering myself to _you_ then it proves how stupid you are. It was all an act. A way to lure you into letting your guard down so my minions could capture you.”

Victoria looked back and forth between Courtney and Taylor, both of them standing on either side of Max.

**Victoria:** “ _YOUR_ minions?!”

Everyone giggled and Courtney and Taylor cuddled up to Max, her arms sandwiched between their boobs. 

**Max:** “Yes. _MY_ minions. All it took was half an hour to make these two pledge to do anything and everything I wanted. In exchange for sex, of course.”

The minions both giggled, cuddling up even closer to Max, hoping that she would reward them soon for fulfilling her command. 

**Max:** “Of course I couldn’t have done it without Chloe, Dana and Juliet. If I tried to capture them myself, they probably would have just tied me up and left me in your room where you first found me. I lured them in with an orgy and my friends helped me ‘persuade’ them to join my side.”

**Juliet:** “Happy to help!”

**Dana:** “It was fun! Courtney, you really need to show me how you did that thing with my dildo.”

Courtney only giggled. Chloe laughed at the stunned look at Victoria’s face.

**Chloe:** “It’s starting to sink in, isn’t it bitch? Max isn’t your slave. But _someone_ here is going to become a slave…”

All eyes turned to Victoria and she gulped. 

**Victoria, thinking:** “They’re…going to enslave ME?!”

She struggled to break free but her bonds were too tight. This only made everyone laugh.

**Max:** “Why are you struggling, Vic? You want to fuck me, right? Well now you can! But whenever _I_ want…on _MY_ terms…”

She crouched down so they were eye to eye. 

**Max:** “Victoria…get ready to become my bitch!”

Chloe and Juliet grabbed Victoria and dragged her to the bed. Max told them to get started on her. She promised a reward to Courtney and Taylor and decided to give it to them first. She pulled out her bag of sex toys, compliments of Max’s Alt-Self, and pulled out three strap-ons. She tossed two to Chloe and Juliet and donned the third one. She gave Dana a quick kiss and asked her to ‘warm up’ Taylor while she rewarded Courtney first. 

Courtney was positively giddy when she heard this. Dana sat on the couch and motioned for Taylor to come over. She did and sat in her lap. Dana wrapped her arms around her and caressed her body, feeling up her breasts and teasing her pussy. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

But while she pleasured her, Dana kept her eyes on Max as she sat down next to her. Max held the dildo of her strap-on upright and looked at Courtney. She immediately got the hint. She hurried over and positioned herself over the dildo. She pressed her asshole against it and thrust her hips down. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Max sat back and let Courtney do the work. She lifted herself up before falling back down onto the dildo, using her weight to ensure she got as much of it inside her as she possibly could. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Max moaned loudly as the other end of the dildo got forced into her own pussy each time Courtney came down. Dana continued to watch Max eagerly, rubbing Taylor’s pussy harder and faster each time she heard Max moan. Even though she just finished having a lot of sex with her, Dana’s lust for Max could never be fully satisfied. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

**Dana, thinking:** “So beautiful…Chloe is so lucky! I wish Max were _my_ girlfriend. But then it would make problems with Trevor. Maybe she could join us for a threesome? I don’t know!”

Dana put those thoughts out of her mind for now and focused on her task, occasionally stopping to see how Victoria was doing. 

**Victoria:** “I’M GONNA FUCKING _KILL YOU!_ FUCK! URGH!”

Victoria grunted and groaned as Chloe and Juliet worked her over good and hard. Both women were wearing the strap-ons. Juliet lay on her back with Victoria forced to sit on top of her and her strap-on. She kept a firm grip on Victoria’s legs and thrust her hips up to fuck her pussy. Meanwhile Chloe gripped Victoria’s arms from behind while she hammered away at her asshole. Chloe and Juliet smiled widely as they worked this bitch over. Juliet’s smile was a bit wider because she has had plenty of first-hand Victoria experiences. Not being a student at Blackwell, Chloe only heard stories of her bitchiness. But that didn’t stop her from giving Victoria what she deserved. 

Chloe grabbed Victoria’s head and forced her to bend forward until her face was inches away from Juliet’s. 

**Chloe:** “Kiss her, bitch! Kiss her like a good whore!”

Juliet’s eyes sparkled and she puckered her lips. Victoria looked disgusted. But Chloe had a firm grip on her and threatened to pound her ass even harder if she did not obey. She reluctantly gave Juliet a quick peck on the lips. Juliet was certainly not going to be satisfied with that. She grabbed Victoria’s head and brought her in for a full-on snog. She held her head in place, sticking her tongue in Victoria’s mouth and pounding her pussy deep with the dildo. 

Meanwhile, Max had finished giving Courtney her reward. Courtney’s orgasm signaled it was time for Taylor to have her turn. Max and Dana swapped partners. Dana had Courtney sit where she was on the couch while she knelt on the floor and fingered her. Courtney was happy at how good her asshole felt and was even happier to have someone pleasuring her pussy now. Max had Taylor come over and sit in her lap, facing her. Unlike her friend, Taylor wanted it in her pussy. She wrapped her arms around Max’s neck and quickly thrust her hips to take the dildo inside her. She kissed Max and Max thanked her by squeezing her butt, gripping it tightly as she helped Taylor thrust her pelvis more. 

After Taylor’s orgasm, it was time for Max to make her move on Victoria. Chloe and Juliet released her and she fell to the floor. She struggled to her knees, her ass and pussy sore from all the pounding, and found herself facing the glistening dildo of Max’s strap-on. Max had her hands on her hips and positioned the dildo close to Victoria’s face. She had a manic smile as she looked down at the bound and helpless Victoria. 

**Max:** “This is the strap-on I just used to fuck your former minions. One pussy, one asshole. It is covered in their juices.”

She moved it a bit closer to Victoria’s face. 

**Max:** “…Lick it clean.”

Victoria was repulsed by this command, considering where this strap-on had been. She contemplated for a moment trying to run. But she was completely surrounded. Calling for help wouldn’t do any good either. She knew she had no other friends on this floor. If anyone did respond, they’d probably just join the orgy! Victoria sighed and hung her head. She had been defeated. She realized now that she had no choice but to obey. She nodded her head to acknowledge Max’s order and opened her mouth to swallow the disgusting thing. But Max stopped her. 

**Max:** “That’s not how you accept a command from your Mistress…”

Everyone else laughed or giggled softly. Victoria closed her eyes and gulped. 

**Victoria:** “Forgive me…Mistress. I will…obey…”

She opened her mouth again and swallowed the dildo whole. It was as disgusting as she feared. But she had no choice but to lick it. She had no choice but to suck it. She had no choice…but to obey.

Two hours passed in a blur for Victoria. During that time she was forced to obey every command thrown her way. Trapped in this little room with so many horny women bent on turning her into a sex slave, what else could she do? 

Lick Dana’s pussy? She obeyed. 

Give Courtney a rimjob? She did that too.

Kiss Chloe’s feet? She found herself asking, “And all your toes too?”

Victoria gave up all thoughts of resistance, all hope for escape. In a way, sucking Max’s strap-on before broke something in Victoria. She didn’t let herself think of anything except her latest command. Which order should she obey first? What was the best way to carry it out? Those were the only things she dared think about. 

And in time…she really didn’t mind it. In fact, by the end of the two hours Victoria was shocked to find herself having a good time! Pure obedience ended up feeling surprisingly…good. Better than she ever thought possible! She began to get a tingling sensation every time she said “Yes Mistress”. She felt a rush of excitement and horniness every time someone gave her a command. After two hours, Victoria smiled warmly and eagerly as she dropped to her knees, bent down and obeyed Max’s command to lick her pussy while she lay on the floor. 

By this point only Chloe, Juliet and Taylor were left in the room with Max and Victoria. Dana and Courtney both had pressing engagements and very reluctantly had to leave. Max didn’t mind it. Just meant there were fewer people she had to share her new pet with! Max smiled as Victoria licked her pussy enthusiastically. She had been watching the look in her eyes. She saw the resistance in them slipping away…and steadily be replaced by enjoyment and enthusiasm. She believed by now she had accomplished her goal. Victoria was broken. She was her sex slave now. 

To test this, Max gave Chloe a signal. Chloe nodded and took out some scissors. She came up behind Victoria while she was still licking Max and cut the zip tie binding her hands. It was time to see what Victoria would do once she had her freedom. The answer was…nothing. Nothing except lick Max, of course. It was what she was ordered to do. And she wouldn’t stop or do anything else until she finished or was ordered to stop. 

When she had enough of Victoria’s tongue, she ordered her to stop and sat up. Victoria knelt in front of her, her hands folded submissively in her lap and looking at Max innocently as she awaited her next command. Max smiled.

**Max:** “Who are you?”

Everyone waited to hear Victoria’s answer. She smiled, knowing the answer they wanted. And surprisingly enough, most of all to Victoria herself, what she was about to say was the truth. 

**Victoria:** “I am Victoria Chase. Slut, whore and sex slave to Max-Fucking-Caulfield, the Queen of Blackwell Academy. I am your plaything, Mistress. Please use my body all you want.”

Chloe broke down in a fit of hysterical laughter. Juliet did her best not to do the same while Taylor quietly clapped. Max triumphantly kissed her new pet and announced that she would reward her with several more hours of sex! 

**_Four hours later…_ **

The sun had set on Arcadia Bay. At Blackwell Academy, most of the students were in their dorms studying, eating, playing or already sleeping. In the dorm room of Max-Fucking-Caulfield, she and her girlfriend Chloe Price continued to fuck their new pet. Juliet and Taylor had to leave as well shortly after Max’s earlier declaration. Now Chloe and Max had Victoria all to themselves. 

Chloe lay on the bed while Max positioned herself over her, her ass pointed at Chloe. Chloe lifted herself up just enough so she could lick Max’s pussy. And while Chloe did that, Max made sure their new pet was properly pleasuring her girlfriend! 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Victoria lay on her stomach between Chloe’s legs. Max held her head so she could lick Chloe’s pussy.

**Max:** “Lick her, slut! Make my girlfriend cum! She’s as much your Mistress as I am! Pleasure your Mistresses! Make us both happy and you’ll be rewarded!”

Normally Victoria would respond with a “Yes, Mistress” but she did not dare stop licking long enough to say this out loud. Instead, she just licked harder and faster.

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Max was ecstatic at how things were turning out. Chloe couldn’t be happier either. She had seen Max undergo a lot of changes since their reunion over a week ago. She went from being a shy, quiet nerd to a superhero within a week. And just a few days after that, she had practically become a dominatrix! She could picture Max perfectly in a tight leather outfit and holding a whip. She could see Max standing over Victoria wearing nothing but a dog collar and maybe some dog ears? She made Victoria lick her faster as she fantasized about Max whipping Victoria’s little ass. And for a brief moment, Chloe imagined herself in Victoria’s place. She really enjoyed that spanking Max gave her earlier. More than she expected. Maybe…?

This train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone stopped having sex as Max called for them to come in. The door slowly opened and Kate appeared, nude but looking very shy. She saw Max, Chloe and Victoria on the bed and blushed terribly. But still she entered and closed the door behind her.

Max quickly got up and whispered something to Chloe. Whatever it was prompted Chloe to stifle a laugh and sit up. She leaned against the wall and started playing with herself, content to watch the show that was about to unfold. Max turned and hugged Kate, thanking her for stopping by. Kate blushed more as she felt Max’s hot and sweaty body against hers but still she smiled. 

**Kate:** “I was surprised when Dana said you wanted to see me. You’ve been acting so strangely the past few days I wasn’t sure if you’d be in the mood for more sex. Though I can see I was wrong about that…”

She looked down at Victoria. Victoria was kneeling on the floor again, hands folded in her lap and looking straight ahead. Dana told Kate what they had done to Victoria today. She could hardly believe it. Even now, seeing Victoria looking so submissive, she had trouble believing she had really been broken. But as the reality began to sink in, Kate could feel an unexpected excitement welling up inside her. Normally because of her upbringing she would condemn doing something like this to a person. But since it was Victoria…

She pried her eyes away from Victoria to look at Max. She smiled warmly and gave her friend a quick kiss on the lips. 

**Kate:** “So what are you in the mood for tonight? You feeling stressed? Want some more of my tongue?”

She stuck out her tongue, enticing Max to solicit some pussy-licking. But Max had other plans. She reminded Kate how much she has suffered because of Victoria. All the teasing. All the bullying. Kate’s smile quickly turned into a frown. She shot Max dirty looks for reminding her of all her suffering and even dirtier looks at Victoria. 

**Kate:** “Max, if you’re trying to make me horny, you’re not succeeding. You’re just making me angry.”

Max grinned evilly.

**Max:** “Who says you can’t be angry _and_ horny?”

She held up two strap-ons and jerked her head at Victoria. A light went on in Kate’s mind. She realized what Max was suggesting. The good girl in her would decline and leave the room. 

But there were no good girls in this room tonight. 

**Kate:** “Open your mouth!”

In a flash the two women had donned the strap-ons. At their command Victoria assumed the position, resting on all fours and waiting for Max and Kate to make their move. Kate grabbed Victoria’s head and barked her command. Victoria immediately complied. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, waiting for what she knew was about to come. But before Kate could slide her dildo in, she felt Max grab her ass and stick her own dildo inside her. Victoria started to cry out but it was quickly stifled by Kate’s dildo. 

With a mad glint in her eye, Kate viciously throat-fucked this bitch. All her pent up anger and aggression came spilling out as she thrust her hips to make Victoria swallow every inch. All the while she called Victoria names with “slut” and “whore” being the kindest. Max really got a kick out of this, happy to see Kate really cut loose for a change. Shame nothing like this could have happened in the original timeline! But that timeline was gone now and they could enjoy this one to the fullest. She grabbed Victoria’s wrists and used her arms as reigns, pulling back on them each time she thrust to pound her gushing hole as hard as she could. Kate thrust equally hard, determined to make Victoria pay for her bullying and snobbery. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Chloe watched them all fuck with a big grin. She teased her clit and fingered her pussy, covering Max’s bed with more of her cum. Not that it wasn’t already drenched with a mixture of sweat and cum. She fingered herself harder as Max and Kate picked up the pace and finally climaxed when she heard Victoria squeal from her own orgasm. 

They let Victoria drop and she fell to the floor in exhaustion. Pure obedience was very pleasurable but also exhausting. After having nonstop sex for so long she felt ready to pass out. In truth, Max felt the same way. But Kate was still plenty strong. And she still had a lot of rage inside her. 

Max bent down and helped Victoria to her knees. She knelt in front of her so that she would be at eye level. She told Victoria that she and Chloe were very tired now and would like to get some sleep. But she reminded her that she was still their slave. If they were to ever call her again, she would have to come. 

**Max:** “Remember, slut. I am your Mistress. Chloe is your Mistress. And if neither of us are around…”

She pointed at Kate.

**Max:** “ _Kate_ is your Mistress. You are to obey her just as you would us. Is that understood?”

Kate’s eyes lit up. Victoria took several deep breaths, still trying to regain her strength. But she nodded and acknowledged the command. 

**Victoria:** “Yes, Mistress. I am your slave. I will serve Mistress Kate just as hard as you and Mistress Chloe.”

Max patted her on the head and straightened up. She turned to Kate and smiled. 

**Max:** “Take good care of her the rest of the night.”

Kate looked like a kid on Christmas morning. But after a moment the smile began to fade from her face. She started to look concerned and maybe a little ashamed. She knelt down in front of Victoria and looked her right in the eye. 

**Kate:** “Victoria…you were always so mean to me. But I was raised to believe in forgiveness and redemption. So Victoria…I forgive you.”

She stood up and walked to the door. Max watched her go, shocked at her sudden change in demeanor and a little disappointed. Did this mean Kate wasn’t going to continue punishing her new pet? But when Kate put her hand on the doorknob, she turned back to Victoria and the angry expression had returned, accompanied by an evil smile.

**Kate:** “Now follow me back to my room so we can get to work on your _redemption!_ ” 

Chloe laughed and Max smiled. Kate opened the door and strolled out. Victoria followed her, walking on all fours like a dog, eager to follow and obey her new Mistress some more. 

Max closed the door and joined Chloe on the bed. The two lovers cuddled in silence, wide grins on both their faces. Max let out a deep sigh. This world was so radically different. Different than anything she’d ever expect. But in a good way. After the hell the two of them deserved, it felt like they were finally being rewarded. Didn’t feel like a reward at first but now she had come to appreciate it. And with Chloe at her side, she was going to appreciate the hell out of it!

Though Max was content, Chloe started to feel a bit uneasy. She was really enjoying this universe so far. Max was too. Or at least she appeared to be. Max could be a little hard to read sometimes. Did she genuinely enjoy this universe? Or was she just pretending to for her sake? When Max first revealed what had happened it was clear she wasn’t having a good time. Only after Chloe got all excited did Max’s opinion seem to change. Was she just pretending to be happy to please her? Chloe had to find out. 

**Chloe:** “Max?”

Max looked into her eyes without a word. 

**Chloe:** “Do you…regret…any of this? How this world turned out?”

Max was silent for a long time. Then she smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her. 

**Max:** “Not…one…bit…”

They kissed. Chloe could instantly tell she was telling the truth. You don’t kiss someone like this after telling a lie. They kissed and both laughed. They had found heaven and it was hella erotic!

**Chloe:** “So Max! I think we need to have a proper celebration. A party of some kind. You can’t celebrate a new beginning like this without a party! What do you think?”

Max thought about this for a moment and smiled again. 

**Max:** “I think that’s a hella good idea. And I know just the kind of party to celebrate it with…”

**_Saturday morning…_ **

_*CLICK!*_

Chloe chuckled as Max took a picture of her. Max took it out of her instant camera and gave it a shake until the image appeared. She grinned at it and held it up for Chloe to see.

**Max:** “This one is going into the photo album!”

The picture was of Chloe as she stood nude at the foot of her bed. Max, also nude, surprised her with the picture and caught her as she was turning to face her. She got a good ass shot of Chloe and the side of her face. Chloe laughed but blushed heavily.

**Chloe:** “Don’t you dare!” 

She lunged at Max and Max laughed and played keep-away. She tackled Max and they fell on the bed. She pinned her down and stopped when she looked down at her girlfriend. Max looked up at her warmly, her beautiful face glowing with the love and affection she had for Chloe. Like she had no control over her body, Chloe kissed her. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When they stopped they continued to gaze into each other’s eyes like there was nothing else in the world but them. 

Max placed her hand on Chloe’s cheek.

**Max:** “I love you, Chloe Price.”

Chloe clasped her hand and felt tears well up in her eyes. 

**Chloe:** “I love you too, Max Caulfield. With all my heart…”

Right after she said this Chloe realized how sappy they were getting. She laughed and Max joined her. They both straightened up and continued laughing as they thought about what was going to happen. 

**Chloe:** “This day is going to be hella awesome!” 

It was 8:30am. It wouldn’t be long before the full harem started to show up. The Pricefield Lesbian Harem as the two liked to call it. The two had finished their preparations and now all they could do was wait. But how would they pass the time? Chloe had a few ideas…

But before Chloe could make her move, there was a knock on the door. Chloe asked who it was and her mother responded. 

**Joyce:** “It’s me, honey. I know your friends will be arriving soon. I prepared some snacks for your orgy.”

Max and Chloe grinned at each other. They flat out told Joyce that they were going to have a big orgy. Considering the new “laws” of this universe they didn’t expect Joyce to have a problem with it. And she didn’t. In fact, she was very happy for them both! 

They called for Joyce to come in. The door open and the grins disappeared from their faces. Joyce strolled in carrying a tray of candies and crackers and other snacks. She put the tray down on the chair next to the door, bending _all_ the way down…and flashing her bare ass at them.

Joyce was naked, just like they were. Max did a faceplam while Chloe’s eyes grew wider and wider as her mother straightened up and stood in front of them, making no effort to hide her naked body. She smiled at them both, completely ignoring their expressions.

**Joyce:** “I hope you two have a great time today! But please don’t get too rowdy. David and I would like to return to a house that’s still standing, after all. Now I’m going to be leaving for work soon so…”

Her voice trailed off. Joyce looked a bit…uneasy. Like she wanted to say something but was hesitant to do so. But Max knew what it was. Seeing how she was naked in a room with Max-Fucking-Caulfield, there was only one thing she could possibly want to say. 

**Max:** “Would you like a quick fuck before you go?”

Chloe swayed on the bed like someone knocked her for a loop. Max stood up and motioned for Joyce to join them on the bed. Joyce’s uneasiness disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile.

**Joyce:** “Well…if you insist!”

As Joyce walked over to the bed, Max couldn’t help but shake her head. NEVER did she think for even one second about having sex with Joyce. Not even in this new timeline! Despite all the other women propositioning her, she never pictured Joyce among them. She was like a second mother after all! But now it was going to happen. Even if they tried to talk her out of it now, she’d surely make an attempt later. Chloe may be traumatized by this whole affair but they are going to need to learn to accept the pitfalls of this timeline along with the benefits. 

Max stood to the side while Joyce crawled onto Chloe’s bed. Chloe stayed sitting where she was, frozen like a statue. Max smirked as she thought how she looked like her brain had just short-circuited. But Joyce ignored her as she positioned herself on the bed. She lay on her back and cracked open her legs, winking seductively at Max. Max crawled on top of her, ogling her nude body. Her breasts were so much bigger than hers or anyone’s in the harem! Max had to remind herself that they were all still young. They had some growing to do still. But Joyce was a fully matured woman. A matured woman with large, soft tits…

Max sandwiched her face in Joyce’s bosom, squeezing her large breasts and breathing in her scent. Joyce moaned and gently held Max’s head. Max slid her hand down Joyce’s stomach until she touched her pussy. She grinned when she heard Joyce cry out in excitement when she touched it. Joyce released her grip on Max’s head and allowed her to move on to something she’s wanted to try for a while. Max took Joyce’s left breast and wrapped her lips around the nipple. She took the tip between her teeth and gave it a small tug before wrapping her lips around it again and sucking on it. She really seemed to enjoy this, Max suckling her breast. She enjoyed it even more when Max teased her clit. 

Max began to wonder how long until she could make her cum and began planning her next step. But before she could make a move, Chloe surprised everyone by swooping in and joining Max by sucking on Joyce’s remaining breast. Chloe figured if you couldn’t beat them, join them! While Max worked on her mother’s clit, Chloe stuck her fingers inside her mother’s hole. She practically swallowed all of Joyce’s tit as she sucked on it hard. Joyce laughed and placed her hands on both their heads, feeling like a mother nursing her two children. 

Joyce was all warmed up but she wasn’t ready to cum yet. Both girls slid down the bed to help her with that. They spread her legs as wide as they could and moved their faces close to her pussy. Each taking turns, they gave Joyce’s pussy nice long licks. Max licked her first. Then Chloe did the same. Back and forth they went while Joyce bit her finger to contain her ecstasy. These girls were good! Joyce was so proud of her daughter becoming a fine lesbian. And she was so happy her daughter found someone so skilled to pleasure her, especially Max-Fucking-Caulfield! 

**Joyce:** “I’m cumming, girls! I’m going to cum!” 

**Chloe:** “Just cum already, Mom! Spray it all over our faces!

Chloe began fingering her mother to excite her more. She slid two fingers in and out of her rapidly while she and Max licked her pussy and clit faster and faster. Joyce began to squirm and finally came. A shower erupted from her pussy and sprayed all over the faces of the two girls. Max and Chloe closed their eyes, opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues to catch as much as they could. Joyce continued to squirm and squeal until her orgasm had passed. She closed her eyes and panted contently as she savored the sensation. When she opened them she saw her daughter and Max were sitting up, holding each other and licking each other’s faces to get the last of Joyce’s cum. Joyce let out a rare giggle and sat up, ready to go again.

But the doorbell downstairs interrupted them. The first member of the Pricefield Harem had arrived.

Kate stood nervously on the front step, looking around the neighborhood while she waited for someone to answer the door. Not a lot of activity, despite it being a Saturday morning, so it was pretty quiet. She tightened her grip on her book bag as thought about the impending orgy. It would actually be her first. She’s had a lot of one-on-one sex and a threesome here and there but she was always too shy to participate in anything bigger. But if it was for Max, she’d certainly give it a try!

The door finally opened and she was greeted by Joyce. Kate blushed when she realized that Joyce was completely nude.

**Joyce:** “Well hello, Kate! Good to see you.”

She stood in the door frame where anyone passing by could see her naked body. Not that it mattered. Lesbian sex was now so common in this world that public nudity was widely accepted. Kate blushed only because seeing her nude made her so aroused! 

Kate heard stomping behind Joyce and looked over her shoulder to see Chloe coming down the stairs.

**Chloe:** “So who is it? Ah ha! Kate! Get your bony ass upstairs pronto! Since you’re first, you get a special prize!”

She ran back upstairs. Joyce let Kate inside and announced that she needed to get ready for work. They both went upstairs and went their separate ways, Joyce to her room and Kate to Chloe’s. Inside, Kate was greeted by her special prize for being first to arrive. Max and Chloe stood before her, grinning ear to ear and their arms draped over each other’s shoulders as they pointed the dildos from their strap-ons at her as she walked in. 

**Max:** “Kate, why are you still dressed? Don’t you want me to pound your asshole with my strap-on? I know it’s your sensitive spot…”

Like a flash Kate’s clothes disappeared. She trembled with excitement as Max sat on the bed and motioned for her to come closer. She stood in front of her and turned around, spreading open her asshole for Max to see. She turned her head and smiled at Max, through her breath shaky. 

**Kate:** “Please…be gentle with me…I like it gentle…”

Max only smiled and placed her hands on Kate’s hips. Slowly she guided her and brought her in closer until the tip of the strap-on was pressed against her asshole. Kate giggled with delight at what was about to happen. When she was ready, she thrust her hips down. The dildo slid into her hole and almost made Kate orgasm right away. Max kept her hands on Kate’s hips and helped her move up and down. Kate’s face turned red and her breathing labored as she tried not to scream from the pleasure. She closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her as Max-Fucking-Caulfield, the most desirable lesbian at Blackwell, graced her favorite hole with her strap-on. 

Even without seeing her face Max knew how much Kate was enjoying this. She looked over at Chloe and gave her a small nod. Chloe nodded back and moved in. Kate’s eyes snapped open when she felt Chloe grab her legs. Chloe told her to just relax and let them do all the work. Kate gulped nervously and nodded. She trusted them. Chloe lifted Kate’s legs and held them straight up, exposing Kate’s pussy. Chloe grinned when she took a peek and saw how wet Kate was. Slowly but firmly, Chloe slid her dildo into Kate’s pussy.

Kate couldn’t help it now. She cried out in delight as both her pleasure holes were penetrated.

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

**Kate:** “I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! PLEASE FUCK ME! DON’T STOP! DON’T STOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!”

Max giggled and squeezed one of Kate’s breasts. She was just too cute when she was about to cum! Max wondered if the Kate from the original timeline was like this at all. Kate’s family wouldn’t have approved of such a relationship but who cares? To see this lovely little face contorted from ecstasy would be well worth it!

**Max, seductively:** “You really like it, Kate? You like it when we pound your holes?”

**Kate:** “YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK MY ASSHOLE! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU POUND MY PUSSY! I LOVE THREESOMES! GIVE ME YOUR LOOOOOOOOOVVVEEE!!!!!”

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Max giggled again and looked at Chloe. She hadn’t said anything since sticking her dildo inside Kate. Chloe’s eyes were closed as she savored the sweet sex. All her dreams had come true in ways she had never imagined. Part of her was a little scared that if she opened her eyes, she’d find it all a dream. But as she listened to Kate’s screams, felt her groin slap against Kate’s flesh, breathed in Kate’s surprisingly sweet scent, Chloe knew it was not a dream. She gave Kate’s legs a soft kiss as she thrust her hips a little bit faster.

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

**Kate:** “OH GOD! I’M CUMMING! GOD, I’M CUMMING! CUMMIIIIIINNGG!!!!”

Max and Chloe laughed as Kate orgasmed hard. Kate joined in the laughter too after it passed. She got up and felt her asshole and pussy, both still soaking wet, and thanked them both profusely for the wonderful sex. 

**Kate:** “Thank you…thank you for the wonderful prize…”

**Dana:** “Well you better not have used up all your energy already!”

All eyes turned to the door. Max, Chloe and Kate were so engrossed in their threesome that they hadn’t noticed the rest of the harem had arrived. 

Dana, Juliet, Courtney and Victoria all stood in the doorway. Beyond them in the hall were Taylor, Stella and Brooke, peeking over everyone’s shoulders to get a glimpse at Max. All of them were clothed except for Victoria. She was nude and standing very submissively, her eyes on the floor and her hands folded in front of her. She had a collar and leash around her neck with the other end of the leash in Courtney’s hands. Max had to struggle to resist bursting out with laughter. Seems they broke Victoria better than she thought! Even now she was a complete slave. Max found it fitting that Courtney was holding the leash, given how much Courtney was Victoria’s slave in the old timeline. 

Dana looked around the room before her eyes settled on Max, Chloe and Kate.

**Dana:** “Yeah, I think this room will be big enough for us all. So you three want to rest a bit or you ready to get started?”

Max, Chloe and Kate all shot each other sly looks. Kate crawled onto the bed and struck a sexy pose while Max and Chloe removed their strap-ons. They hugged each other and looked at the rest of the harem. 

**Max:** “The first Pricefield Orgy…”

**Chloe:** “…begins NOW!”

**_Minutes Later…_ **

**Kate:** “Oh Max…rub my pussy more! Rub it raw!”

**Max:** “You’re so beautiful, Kate. I can’t believe it took me so long to notice!”

**Stella:** “Mmm…Kate…you smell so good! And Max! You taste delicious!”

Max sat on the bed with Kate between her legs. She held Kate close, her hand on Kate’s face and leaning it against her head. She slid her hand down Kate’s stomach and rubbed her pussy, determined to get another orgasm as big as the last! Meanwhile Stella knelt alongside them, holding onto Kate’s leg while pressing her hand against Kate’s chest. While she eagerly awaited her turn with Max, she indulged a smell and taste fetish of hers, breathing in Kate’s musk while licking every part of Max she could reach, starting with her cum-soaked hand. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

**Stella:** “Delicious! So delicious!”

She licked Max’s hand and kissed Kate’s neck. Max kissed Kate’s cheek and rubbed her pussy even harder. 

Mere inches from this hot little threesome, an even bigger orgy was underway! 

At Chloe’s command Victoria removed her collar and climbed on top of her. Chloe grabbed her head and looked fiercely into her eyes. 

**Chloe:** “Rub your body against mine, whore! You’re a human loofa!” 

**Victoria:** “Yes, Mistress Chloe! I will be your loofa.”

Victoria obeyed her command like a good slave and proceeded to rub her body all up and down Chloe’s chest and stomach, making sure to rub their tits together and kissing Chloe’s face each time she got close. Courtney and Taylor watched them fuck for a while, grinning from ear to ear. They once considered Victoria a good friend, and still do to a degree, but her bossiness had gotten worse lately and it was fun to see her taken down a notch. They got so hot watching them that they had to join in!

**Chloe:** “OH FUCK!”

**Victoria:** “MY ASSHOLE! IT’S IN MY ASSHOLE!”

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Courtney and Taylor had climbed onto the bed. Courtney lay on her stomach between Chloe’s legs, her eyes level with Chloe and Victoria’s dripping pussies. She thought long and hard about which one she would go after first. She decided Chloe would get it first and stuck her tongue inside her pussy, burying her face between Chloe’s legs. Meanwhile Taylor crawled onto the bed from the opposite direction, hovering over Victoria’s back. Since Courtney had laid claim to Chloe, Victoria would be hers. She wrapped her lips around Victoria’s asshole and stuck her tongue inside. She swirled it around inside and squeezed Victoria’s ass cheeks. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

By this point Victoria had pretty much halted her loofa duties. She did not dare move and risk missing out on the pleasure gracing her ass. Chloe hadn’t noticed because Courtney was doing a hell of a job on her pussy!

**Chloe:** “Don’t you dare stop! Lick me harder! Just like that! Right there!”

Courtney obliged and licked Chloe the way she wanted. Victoria was pleading in the same fashion, begging Taylor to keep pleasuring her. Frankly, Taylor didn’t care what Victoria had to say. She was going to keep fucking her asshole whether she wanted to or not. Sex slaves don’t get to dictate what happens to them. 

But Courtney and Taylor were not the only ones doing some pleasuring. Dana sat on the bed next to Taylor. She rested her arm on Taylor’s back and gently rubbed her pleasure areas. Sometimes she would rub Taylor’s pussy, other times she would finger her asshole. Either way, Taylor was very happy but had her mouth too full to declare this. 

Dana sighed contently as felt her hand grow wet from Taylor’s pussy, listening to all the orgasmic sounds echoing through the room. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she saw Brooke standing in front of her kind of sheepishly. Dana knew what she wanted. Without a word she opened her legs and quietly gave Brooke access to her pussy. Brooke was positively giddy as she got down on her knees and dove into this delicious cheerleader pussy. Dana sighed again, happy to have a tongue inside her. But something was missing. She looked over and saw Juliet standing off to the side, looking at everyone and trying to decide where she could jump in. Dana called out to her to get her attention.

**Dana:** “Come over here, girlfriend! I’ll give you want you want…if you give me what _I_ want!”

She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. Then she stuck two fingers into her mouth and wet them down. She took these wet fingers and rubbed her nipple with them. Juliet laughed, knowing exactly what this signal meant. She knelt on the bed next to her friend and got close enough so Dana could slide her hand across her ass. Dana squeezed her cheek and ran her hand between her legs and fingered Juliet’s pussy from behind. Juliet moaned contently as she placed one hand on Dana’s head and with the other squeezed her tit. She leaned her upper body in close for what Dana really wanted: A chance to suckle her boob. Dana opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around one of Juliet’s nipples. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

Dana suckled Juliet’s boob and sometimes gave the nipple a soft tug with her teeth. Juliet’s yes fluttered from the pleasure as her best friend fingered her pussy and pleasured her boob.

**Juliet:** “Oh Dana…I just love it when you do this to me! My boob feels so good!”

**Dana:** “Mmmmm!”

Dana did not dare remove the nipple from her mouth to answer. 

And so it went, the First Pricefield Harem Orgy. All ten women joined their bodies in a web of lust and pleasure. All sense of time melted away as they became lost in each other’s company and their bodies. 

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

They kept fucking each other like this. For how long, no one could say. But they briefly stopped when Kate voiced a question that filled them all with a sense of dread. Kate did not want to spoil the orgy but she felt she couldn’t really enjoy it until she got it out into the open. 

**Kate:** “What are…we going to do…when we all graduate? We’re not going to be at Blackwell forever. We’re all going to go to college eventually…”

Everyone stopped cold. All eyes turned to Kate who looked away, ashamed at having spoiled the perfect orgy. A long silence followed as everyone exchanged confused and nervous glances. 

It was a good point. What _were_ they going to do? Would the Pricefield Harem last only until they graduated? Would it break up after that? What would they do? 

Max’s heart sank. Everything was so perfect here. She and Chloe would always be together, she knew that. But now she wasn’t so certain she could live without the rest of her harem either. What would she do?

To her and everyone else’s surprise, the silence was broken with laughter from Chloe. All eyes turned to her, Victoria still on top her, as she continued to laugh. 

**Brooke:** “What the hell’s so funny?”

Chloe stopped laughing and shook her head.

**Chloe:** “You are! All of you are! Isn’t the answer obvious? Just all go to the same college!”

While that did seem like the best option, everyone else immediately realized how unfeasible it was. Assuming they could find a college they all wanted to attend, they all had vastly different report cards. They might not all be accepted into the school. But Chloe only grinned and looked at Max.

**Chloe:** “Max can take care of that. Isn’t that right? Max-Fucking-Caulfield?”

A lightbulb went on in Max’s head. She knew what she was talking about. And it was brilliant! With the way the world was now, getting everyone into the same college would be a snap!”

**Max:** “That’s it! All we need to do is find a good college with a female President or Headmistress and let me do the rest! One evening with Max-Fucking-Caulfield and we’ll _ALL_ be accepted! It can’t fail!”

In an instant, the sadness and depression that permeated the room evaporated. Frowns turned into smiles as everyone remembered how “persuasive” Max could be. It would take a while but they were certain they could find a good college they could all agree on. With Max’s powers of persuasion and seduction, all female staff at the college would be at her mercy! The Pricefield Harem would have another four years together and maybe longer! Everyone laughed and the orgy resumed!

[<http://larryjohnsonsfm.tumblr.com/>]

For the rest of the day and well into the night, the orgy continued. They switched partners and positions so many times they could have written their own Kama Sutra. When Joyce returned home from work she stood outside the door for the longest time, listening to the orgy inside and rubbing herself as she contemplated going in. But she had to remind herself that this party as for Chloe and her friends. David came home soon after and it didn’t take long for the two of them to disappear into their bedroom together. 

Around midnight the orgy finally died down. Everyone was so exhausted that they passed out all over the room. Victoria was slumped over on the floor with her ass in the air, sound asleep despite the vibrating dildos still going full power in both her holes. Dana was slumped against the door, snoring softly as Juliet slumbered soundly with her head in Dana’s lap. Brooke and Stella were having sex in the 69 position when they finally passed out. Stella was on top of Brooke and just collapsed there, her face still between Brooke’s legs and breathing in her erotic scent as she slept. Brooke was so tired that she didn’t notice Stella on top of her, sleeping like the dead despite the weight. Courtney and Taylor sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders as they slumbered. Kate slept on top of the bed just above them, curled up like a sleeping kitten and smiling contently. Just above her on the bed, embracing one another and staring into each other’s eyes, were Max and Chloe.

Despite how tired they were, they weren’t ready to go to sleep. They held each other close and gazed into their eyes. They feared that if either of them slept, this wonderful world, this incredible dream, would end. Max gently placed her hand on Chloe’s cheek and smiled. 

**Max:** “…How did we get so lucky…?”

Chloe smiled and kissed her. 

**Chloe:** “As long as we’re together…I don’t care…”

Max smiled back. She snuggled up to Chloe and closed her eyes. Chloe squeezed her a little tighter and closed her eyes too. 

As Max drifted off to sleep, everything that happened the past two weeks flashed across her mind. 

The terrifying encounter with Nathan in the bathroom. 

Reuniting with Chloe. 

Their hunt for Rachel that led them to the Dark Room.

The horrors Max suffered at Jefferson’s hands.

The storm bearing down on them.

Max and Chloe’s joyous celebration following the Rewrite.

And finally the steady formation of the Pricefield Harem. 

Max and Chloe would be together forever. And they wouldn’t be alone! They had created a world that was perfect for them. They would live a life that would be perfect for them both!

As Max finally succumbed to sleep, one last thought flashed across her mind. 

_”Life…is perfectly erotic!”_

**_THE END_ **


End file.
